Heroes of the World
by Chukipye
Summary: It was going to be a normal year for the juniors at Gakuen Hetalia High School. That is, until some of them decide to go explore the junkyard and accidentally reveal a secret Alien Invasion. Now, the Junior Class has to band together with their new-found powers to save the day! Rate T for Romano, Some Nyotalia.
1. Chapter 1

**I remember reading an incomplete fanfic where the Hetalia gang fight aliens, in a mix of Animorphs and Tokyo Mew Mew style. But I forgot the title and read it before I made an account, so it's not on my Story Alert either -_-. So I decided to make my own with different stuff in it! So ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

"I'm telling you guys! This is not a good idea!" Once again, Madeline's warnings were ignored. Her brother had dragged her along with him and his friends to explore the nearby Junkyard. After all it was the last day of summer vacation.

"Don't be so afraid Maddie! I'm the hero so I'll protect you from bugs or rats." Her brother, Alfred, turned and grinned his goofy grin at her. He had on a Captain America t-shirt and jean shorts. She wore her favorite Red tank top and khaki shorts. They both wore red converse. One of their friends turned and smacked the back of his head. Alfred flinched, rubbing his head.

"OW! Francis that hurt man!" The blonde smirked. His long blonde hair was back in a ponytail and he had his arms folded.

"You deserved it. Now be quiet or we will be caught!" Francis turned and kept walking. Alfred scowled and followed. Madeline sighed and followed them both. Francis, Alfred, and Madeline finally caught up to their other two friends. One was Gilbert, who was often mistaken for an albino. It was an easy mistake though, with his white hair, red eyes, and naturally pale skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. The other was the smiling Antonio. He was a Spanish teen with green eyes, tan skin, and dark brown hair. He was wearing a White t-shirt and jean shorts. Combined with Francis, a French teen with a blue tank-top and white shorts, they were the 'Bad Touch Trio'. Alfred had been a partner for a project and he became the unofficial 4th member. Madeline was often dragged along on their adventures.

"You guys are slow. Of course, you could never keep up with the awesome me in the first place." Gilbert smirked. Antonio laughed.

"I believe I was ahead of you though, amigo." Antonio grinned as Gilbert playfully punched his shoulder.

"Anyways, what is here to explore anyways? It's a junkyard." Alfred crossed his arms. The trio looked at each other then turned smiling at the twins.

"Amigo, didn't you watch the news?" Antonio asked. Alfred and Madeline glanced at each other before simultaneously shaking their heads.

"The news is on at the same time as Football and Hockey." Madeline explained.

"Well, the awesome rumor is that a meteor fell down here in Misty Falls. The police are still searching, but the awesome me obviously realized that the Meteor was probably here in the Junkyard." Gilbert grinned. Francis rolled his eyes.

"Actually, that was me. Gilbert just came up with the idea to come to the junkyard." Gilbert frowned at Francis.

"So we're here, on the LAST DAY OF SUMMER, just to look for a rock?" Alfred frowned.

"A rock that could earn us millions if it's here. And it is, see the glow behind that hill? Obviously a space-rock!" Antonio pointed. There was a glow coming behind a hill of junk. Madeline's eyes widened.

"Whoa. You weren't kidding." Alfred gaped. Gilbert laughed.

"You doubted? Anyways let's go! The meteor isn't gonna wait all day!" All the teens ran behind the hill. They were shocked by what they saw.

"That is NOT a meteor." Francis gaped at the sight. No, it was not a meteor. It was a spaceship. A typical-looking UFO like the ones you saw in the movies. The flying saucer was glowing and a door opened. A person who looked pretty human stumbled out and collapsed. He was tall, but looked to be only a few years older than the teens. He had blonde hair and broken glasses. He wore a military uniform.

"Guys! That man needs our help!" Her compassion winning over her fear, Madeline ran over to the man.

"MADDIE! Sheesh!" Alfred soon followed. The trio, not wanting to look like cowards, ran after the two. Madeline kneeled by the man.

"I guess his ship crashed or something. We better bring him to the hospital!" Madeline moved to position herself where she could grab one of his arms. She yelped when the man suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"run…. They're coming…. Leave me…" Madeline frowned.

"No way! You are hurt and we're going to help! Seriously guy, help me carry him!" The others all grabbed a part of the man and carried him towards the entrance of the junkyard. They had just gotten around the hill when they heard a noise.

"They're here…" The man mumbled. The teens turned towards the noise, which had grown louder, and saw some sort of monster. It looked like a dog, but had a lizard tail and lizard eyes. It had sharper teeth too.

"What the hell is that thing?" Alfred stood up, grabbing a nearby wooden bat as a weapon.

"Demon… run now…you can still make it…" the man pleaded. Gilbert grabbed a rusted pipe, Francis found a big stick, and Antonio armed himself with a microwave door.

"Maddie, watch him. We'll take care of the dog." Francis lifted the stick like a bat. The four set off, rushing the dog.

"NO! They'll kill themselves like that…" The man was struggling to get up. Madeline tried to make him lay down.

"My brother and his friends are pretty strong. Don't worry!" The man ignored her. She sighed.

"Ok. Tell me your name and I might let you go." The man looked up, realized there was no way she would let him go and sighed.

"Eduard. Now let me go! The demon wants me." Madeline pushed him back down.

"I said _**might**_. Now, you better start explaining real fast." Eduard's eyes widened.

"MOVE!" He grabbed her and rolled, bringing her with him, behind a broken refrigerator. The monster had seen them and dove after them.

"Quick, give me your hand!" Eduard grabbed her hand. He started speaking in a strange language.

"What are you…." Madeline tried to ask but soon silenced when she noticed that she and Eduard were glowing. When they stopped, Eduard stumbled a little. She reached up to support him, but was in for a shock.

"What the heck happened to my arm! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BODY!" Madeline shrieked. She couldn't see herself. Eduard sighed.

"You turned invisible. I awoke your latent powers so you could do something not useless like your friends." Madeline was staring at him.

"If you're still there, go attack the dog, but get your friends over here so that they can get powered-up. Of course, unless you want to watch that dog tear them apart." Madeline sighed and stood up. She ran over to Alfred, who was taking a quick rest.

"Al! Don't freak but that alien guy gave me superpowers that made me invisible and wants to give you guys powers so we can kill the dog!" Madeline rushed. Alfred looked around, obviously freaked out. He complied though and ran over to Eduard. Madeline turned at a growl and saw the dog growling at Alfred and Eduard.

"Like hell you touch them!" She picked up Alfred's discarded bat and smacked the dog. The other three froze, obviously freaked out by a floating baseball bat.

"Seriously, it's me guys! Maddie! Go over to Alfred and the Alien or we will all die!" The trio looked around, obviously trying to find her. They gave up and ran over to Eduard. Alfred had started walking back.

"Maddie! I'm guessing you're the floating baseball bat." Alfred had the dog's attention now. The dog growled and jumped. Alfred didn't even turn, he just threw a sideways punch at the dog and the dog flew back, disintegrating. Madeline gaped at her brother, of course he couldn't see that.

"What- WHAT the hell was that?" Alfred smirked.

"Super Strength, duh. It's a much more manly power than invisibility." Madeline scowled.

"Invisibility can be very useful, I'll have you know." The two siblings started arguing. They didn't notice that the dog had a couple friends.

"Al! Head's up!" Alfred turned and yelped, ducking as a fireball flew over where his head had been, hitting another dog, causing it to explode into dust.

"Geez, more of a warning next time Antonio!" Alfred shouted. Antonio smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry amigo. It was about to chew your head off though. Gil, on your left." Antonio shouted. Gilbert turned and smirked, raising his hand. The dog froze mid-pounce, shattering when it hit the ground.

"Sheesh, ice in summer?" The ice was melting slowly in the summer heat, leaving wet dust on the ground.

"An Awesome super power for the awesome me. Yo Francis! You gonna show off?" Francis sighed. He looked around, finally finding the last dog.

"It's a little too dry out here." Gilbert and Antonio gave each other a grin, completely understanding. Gilbert shot some ice that Antonio quickly melted. A puddle of water was now on the ground. Francis grinned.

"Much better." He narrowed his eyes and raised his hands. The water rose as well. He pointed towards the dog at the water obeyed. The water wrapped itself around the dog, constricting it. The dog struggled, but soon was put to dust as well. Now that there were no more dangers, the teens turned to Eduard and frantically started asking questions.

"WHY WERE WE ATTACKED BY ALIENS?"

"HOW DID WE GET SUPERPOWERS?"

"WHY CAN'T I TURN VISIBLE!"

"PLEASE DON'T EAT MY BRAIN!" Eduard started to laugh.

"Ok guys calm down. I'll explain everything but first." He pulled out from his pocket 5 watches.

"Put these on, they'll suppress your powers until absolutely necessary." When Madeline put hers on, she became visible again. The boys were more hesitant.

"Guys, I'm not letting you run around loose with your powers. You need training. Besides, the watches are also communicators." Alfred brightened at this and strapped his on.

"Sweet! Like the Power Rangers!" The other boys glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. But they put on the wristwatches.

"So, we obviously can't stay here. Those freaks are probably gonna come back with reinforcements." Francis looked around nervously. Eduard nodded and took out a remote. He pushed a button and his UFO shrunk into a toy-sized one. He put it in his pocket."So, what are we gonna do with him?" Gilbert jerked his thumb at Eduard.

"We can't take him home, our parents would freak." Antonio pointed out.

"Well, is there a place nearby that's away from other humans?" Eduard asked. Madeline and Alfred looked at each other.

"Well… there's that island with a forest surrounding the outside like a boundary fence thingy in the middle of the lake." Alfred said. Eduard grinned.

"Perfect, take me there."

**PAAGE BREEAAAKKK~~~**"This is perfect." Eduard looked around. He stood in the field that was most of the island. The island was round, woods surrounded the outside circle while the rest was a field.

"Perfect? There is nothing here dude." Alfred frowned. Eduard smiled and took out a container of some sort. He pulled out a capsule, popped it open, and threw it into the middle of the field. The capsule exploded like a smoke grenade. The teens started coughing and rubbing their eyes.

"Warn us before doing something like that-whoa." Gilbert said what everyone was thinking. Where the capsule was, there was now a giant mansion.

"Capsule #127: House. Welcome to HQ guys." Eduard grinned and walked into the house. The teens followed, still in awe. The mansion was 2 stories, with a grand staircase in the foyer. There was a kitchen with a full-stocked fridge, an indoor pool, and 5 bedrooms.

"When we decide to meet or have training sessions, you'll come here. Your watches can teleport here too. Of course, I get to decide when you get here." The boys groaned at the last part.

"I was hoping to skip school and party here." Francis sighed.

"You guys have to go to school. Mostly because it's good for you, partially because your friends probably gained powers as well and you need to find them and protect them." The teens gaped at the last part. Eduard raised an eyebrow.

"You five are no match for what's coming. Besides, when I crashed my spaceship, the radiation affected certain individuals more than the rest. Those individuals are your teammates and most likely already acquainted with you." Antonio frowned.

"But if we already had powers, why did you have to awaken them?" Eduard sighed.

"Details. Long story short: I just gave your powers a jumpstart. You had them, you just didn't know." Madeline, who had been quiet as usual spoke up here.

"But how will we know who has powers and who doesn't? If there are aliens who look human like you, we don't want them to find out we know about them." Eduard grinned.

"I'm glad you asked. There are only 5 aliens that will look human other than me. They are the Soviets, the aliens that are currently invading Earth. They have powers similar to yours, but I have no idea they can do. But the humans who have powers, they should have some sort of mark on their body. Like yours." The teens looked shocked.

"What mark? I didn't see any mark." Gilbert examined his body.

"You got a triangle on your forehead Gil. Of course, it's white so it's not very noticeable. Maddie's is though. She got a red maple leaf on her arm." Alfred was laughing. Maddie looked at her arm, shocked.

"Oh geez how am I gonna explain this to Mom and Dad?" Alfred laughed more. She frowned at him.

"You have one too! You got a blue star on your shoulder!" Alfred stopped laughing and looked.

"Cool. It's better than a stupid leaf." The twins began bickering again. Antonio and Francis looked at each other. Gilbert burst into laughter when Francis turned his back to him.

"Francis, dude. You got a ROSE on your back." Francis' face turned red with embarrassment.

"Turn around amigo, let me see!" Antonio forced Francis to turn around. He grinned.

"That is priceless. Good thing the school uniform covers it or you'd be a laughingstock." Francis frowned.

"Well, what about your Antonio?" Antonio cocked his head.

"I can't find it…" Gilbert grinned.

"Then take off your clothes dude and we'll help look." Gilbert started laughing, but was interrupted by a slap to the face. A red-faced Madeline had her hand up.

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM TO DO THAT WHEN I'M HERE? IDIOT!" She was shouting at him. He rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry Maddie, I keep forgetting you're a girl." That earned him another slap.

"Shit you're worse than Lizzie. Anyways, don't worry Antonio, it's probably on your foot or something." Gilbert was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. It was playing '_German Sparkle Party'_. Gilbert grinned.

"That's Lud. I set that ringtone especially for him." He flipped open his cell phone.

"Guten Tag. Hey Luddy. I'm with the guys and Madeline." He added when he saw Madeline raise her hand.

"Aw seriously? But it's only 7:00.…Oh Vati made wurst? Nice I'm on my way. Auf Wiedensehen." Gilbert closed his phone.

"I gotta go guys, it's dinnertime. Uhh how do I get home? If I take the boat you're all stranded.." Madeline rolled her

"Obviously we all just leave now. We can talk to Eduard with our watches. Besides, it's school tomorrow." The guys groaned.

"Don't remind us." Eduard grinned.

"Have fun at school, I'll talk to you guys soon!" Eduard waved goodbye as the teens left the mansion.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

"GIL! ANTONIO! FRANCIS! WAIT UP!" Alfred shouted to his friends. He ran up to them, leaving Madeline by herself. She sighed and adjusted her school uniform. The girls' uniform was a red plaid skirt with a white sweater over a white polo shirt and a red tie. They had to wear white knee socks and brown shoes too. The guys wore the same thing, except with black dress pants and a blue jacket on over the sweater.

"Um, excuse me. I'm new, so is it ok if I walk with you?" Madeline jumped at the sudden voice and turned. A girl with platinum blonde hair that went down to her waist was standing there, looking shy.

"Oh, sure. I'm Madeline Williams, but my friends call me Maddie." Madeline smiled as she shifted her polar-bear backpack. The girl smiled.

"I'm Natalya. It's nice to meet you."

**YAY FOR NEW FANFIC! I need multiple fanfic going at once or I'm super bored. REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Guten tag-hello-German**

**Auf Wiedensehen- Goodbye-German**

**Vati-Dad-German**

**Alfred-America-Super Strength**

**Eduard-Estonia-Power Bestowal**

**Madeline-femCanada-Invisibility**

**Francis-France-Water control**

**Gilbert-Prussia-Ice control**

**Antonio-Spain-Fire control**

**Ludwig 'Luddy'-Germany**

**Natalya-Belarus**

**Gil's dad- Germania**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love writing superhero stuff. Especially because it gives me a reason to get Marvel Comics from the library! :D YAY And OMG SONIC UNDERGROUND IS ON TV AGAIN! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, this would totally be a movie or something.**

"Welcome back to school guys!" Their principal, Gino, said over the intercom. Everyone was casually scattered around the classroom, talking to friends, reading, some were even talking to the teacher. Nobody ever paid attention to announcements, but they did like their principal.

"I hope you guys had an amazing summer, but it's back to business." The intercom silenced and the teens slowly headed towards their desks as the bell rang.

"Hey Al, where's Maddie?" Gilbert whispered. Alfred shrugged.

"No whispering Jones, Beilschmidt." The teens silenced. Their question was answered when Madeline and a girl nobody recognized ran in.

"I'm sorry! I was showing Natalya around the school and lost track of time." Madeline was panting, obviously having been running. The teacher smiled.

"That's fine Madeline, take your seat." Madeline obliged, giving a reassuring smile to the new girl.

"Class, this is the new transfer student from Russia. I will let her introduce herself, so be polite." The teacher shot a glare at Gilbert and Francis, who gave innocent looks back.

"U-um… My name is Natalya Braginski…. I like to read comic books, watch superhero movies, and I have a brother and a sister." She was incredibly shy. Alfred sat up. She had the same likes AND was hot.

"Well, why don't you sit by Alfred. He's usually a good student." Alfred frowned at 'usually'. Natalya nodded her head and walked over. She yelped as she passed Francis. He had tried to flip her skirt.

"Francis! Detention on Friday." Francis sighed. Natalya blushed and hurried to her seat. The teacher started going on about how they had to write an essay on what they did last summer.

"Hey, my name's Alfred. Nice to meet you." Alfred whispered. Natalya smiled. Damn she was hot.

"Nice to meet you too." They were interrupted by the teacher.

"You will have plenty of time for conversation DURING Lunch."

**Lunch**

"So Natalya, why don't you sit by us?" Alfred grinned. Natalya followed the twins to their table, where Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio were waiting.

"Hey. You're the new girl right? So glad you could sit with us." Francis grinned. Alfred frowned and took the seat across from him, Natalya on his right, Maddie on his left.

"Francis, try not to get another detention. It's the first day and you're already in trouble!" Francis scowled. Gilbert laughed.

"Nicely done by the way. But it wasn't his fault, Mrs. Monika is waay too strict." Antonio sighed.

"I'm glad I'm not in your class. I got a new teacher, Mr. Ahn. He's from Turkey and wears a mask, but he's pretty cool. And Lovi's in my class." Antonio grinned.

"Here we go again. Dude, she hates you. Actually, she hates everyone and everything. Except Tomatoes." Gilbert laughed.

"She likes me. She just doesn't know it yet." Antonio sighed.

"Who is 'Lovi'?" Natalya asked. Madeline pointed to a nearby table.

"See the two girls with the red hair? The twins? The one with the curl on the left is Lovina AKA Lovi." Natalya found her.

"She is very pretty. Is she your friend?" Alfred laughed.

"Kind of. We're more friends with her sister, Feli. She's the nicer of the two. But, Lovi's very protective." Natalya cocked her head.

"'Protective'? So she thinks you will hurt her sister." Madeline sighed.

"Not us. More of Them," She pointed to the three teens across the table.

"And my little brother, who totally has a crush on her and vice versa." Gilbert snorted.

"Who is your brother?" Natalya asked.

"The blonde dude who uses too much hair gel sitting next to Feli. His name's Ludwig." Natalya frowned.

"As much as I like blondes, he looks too serious." Gilbert burst into laughter. Soon everyone except Natalya joined in.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Madeline wiped away a tear.

"Kind of. I think we all had the mental image of you with Ludwig." Natalya blushed.

"N-no! I like someone else! Why would you have that thought?" They all stop laughing. Natalya realized what she said and blushed further.

"Ohohoho. Our new student already feels _La amour_." Francis grinned.

"I'm sorry, I don't really like perverts." Francis' mouth fell open as the teens burst into laughter again.

"Umm… Alfred? May I meet you after school? It's really important." Natalya whispered. Alfred nodded. Natalya smiled and kissed him on the cheek, causing the teens to gape as she walked away.

After she left, Antonio's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Amigos, I found the mark. It looks like a tomato and it's on my foot." Gilbert laughed.

"Called it. How'd you hide that from your parents?" Antonio sighed.

"I wear socks." The teens laughed and continued talking cheerfully.

They never noticed one of their classmates watching them intently.

**Girls' Bathroom**

_That stupid transfer student. Thinking she could just wrap Alfred around her finger, HAH!_ Alice scowled as she washed her hands in the bathroom. She heard something strange in one of the stalls.

"_Yes Big Brother. They don't suspect anything, much less that we already know about them. The leader? I figured out which one was the most likely. He will be dead by midnight." _Alice gasped. She then clapped her hand over her mouth and dove into the stall next to the voice, which had silenced at the noise. Alice was still as the stall next to hers opened.

"_Nothing. I thought I heard something. I will call you back later._" Alice heard the voice close what seemed to be a cell phone. As the bathroom door opened and closed, Alice exited her stall. She ran to the door and opened it. Leaving the bathroom, quite calmly, was the transfer student, Natalya Braginski.

_**After School**_

"So, what'd you wanna talk about Natalya?" Alfred leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets. The others had gone ahead, leaving the two alone. Of course, Gilbert's taunt rang in his mind.

"_Keep it PG, your still at school!"_ Natalya was acting a little shyer than usual.

"U-umm.. Well, I wanted to tell you…. IREALLYLIKEYOU!" She blurted out. Alfred stared at her.

"Wait, YOU like ME?" Alfred gaped. She blushed and nodded.

"Man, now I'm gonna feel like a real jerk about this…but I like this other girl…" Natalya looked like she was about to cry.

"O-oh… but can I at least… umm…" She seemed to be hesitant.

"What? You can ask me anything Natalya._" _Alfred's watch crackled with static, but he ignored it. Whatever Eduard wanted, it could wait.

"Can I at least… have a kiss?" Alfred gaped and blushed.

"u-uh… why?" Natalya looked down.

"In Russia, when you get turned down, you're supposed to get a kiss from the guy…." Natalya blushed. Alfred sighed.

"I can't really argue with traditions I guess…" Once again his wristwatch crackled.

"Damn it! I'm sorry I got to take this but I'll be right back." He walked around the corner.

"WHAT? I was about to do something really important?" He shouted into the watch.

"_OW! Dude, no need to yell. Just wanted to tell you that YOU-KNOW-WHO is staying after school today." _Alfred paled.

"Thanks for the warning Gil." He turned off his watch. He walked back to Natalya.

"Now where were we?" He leaned in and Natalya giggled, leaning in too. Their lips were about to meet when…

"ALFRED GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Alfred jerked back, shocked by the sudden noise. Alice was panting, standing at the corner of the building.

"A-Alice. What are you talking about?" Natalya hid behind Alfred.

"She was plotting to bloody KILL you in the girls' bathroom!" Alfred gaped.

"That is not a funny joke dude. Natalya couldn't hurt a fly." Natalya nodded.

"'_Big Brother… He'll be dead by midnight..'"_ Alice recited, scowling. Natalya stiffened.

"What are you talking about Alice? Look, if you're gonna be mean, then leave!" Alfred was getting irritated.

"I'm trying to save your life you idiot! That BITCH is not going to kill you on my watch!" Alice swore. Natalya began to laugh, shocking the two.

"Fine. So Plan A failed. I'll just kill you first!" Natalya lunged towards Alice, her fingernails turning purple. Alice paled and dove out of the way.

"SHIT!" Alfred frantically tapped buttons on his watch.

"_Dude, Al? Where's the fire?" _Gilbert's voice rang out of the watch.

"SERIOUSLY GET DOWN HERE! NATALYA IS A FUCKING ALIEN TRYING TO KILL ME AND ALICE!" Alfred shouted. Natalya turned towards the noise.

"Come now, do you want to ruin the party?" Natalya lunged toward Alfred. It seemed slow motion, her fingernails were inches away from his face. Then, it was almost like an invisible hand pushed Natalya into the fence. Alfred blinked than looked towards where the sudden force had come from. Alice was staring at her hand in shock.

"What the…." Alfred was interrupted by a growl. He turned and saw Natalya had stood back up, now bleeding slightly.

"You bitch you're gonna PAY FOR THAT!" She screeched and sprinted toward Alice. Alice scowled and raised her hand, slamming Natalya into the wall.

"_ALFRED! I unlocked your powers! You can fight now!" _Eduard's voice rang through the watch. Natalya looked up.

"Eduard? EDUARD!" She shrieked and dove towards Alfred. Alfred frowned and drew back a punch. He hit Natalya directly in the face, causing her to fly back into a bush. Which was inches away from Alice.

"Bloody hell Alfred! Watch your aim!" Alice had dove out of the way of the flying alien. Natalya stood up weakly.

"I'll be back!" There was a bright light and she disappeared. Alfred sighed and walked calmly to Alice.

"Well, welcome to the club Alice." He said sarcastically. Alice looked up, before fainting.

"Whoa! Alice! Geez…" He picked her up and tossed her over one shoulder.

"Hey Eduard? Wanna try out that teleported thingy?" Eduard didn't even answer before Alfred was at the mansion.

"WHOA! That was quick." Alfred stumbled a little. Antonio caught him.

"Amigo! You probably are a little tired. You should sit down…. Why did you bring Alice?" Antonio stared at the unconscious girl.

"Oh, well she's some sort of psychic thing. She kinda…. Mind-tossed Natalya into a wall… and a fence." Alfred grinned. Antonio gaped.

"Wow. I didn't know she had it in her." Alfred lightly set Alice down on the couch.

"She even has a mark on her hand. It looks like… a raven? That is creepy." Alfred shivered.

"I'm worried about how the Aliens already found us out though." Leave it to Madeline to stay serious.

"Well, we basically put up a giant sign saying 'Look at us we have magic powers' at the junkyard." Gilbert smirked.

"I don't get why she went after Al though… She could've gone after any of us." Francis frowned.

"Probably because you're a pervert, I have a brother who would obviously notice if I suddenly died after meeting the transfer student after school, Antonio's already in love, and Maddie's a girl. She just never realized that Al liked another girl." Alfred blushed.

"She said that in Russia, when a girl gets turned down by a guy, he gives her a kiss…." Alfred mumbled. Unfortunately, Eduard overheard.

"That would be her excuse. Natalya is a Poison Generator. She can produce poison from any part of her body. If Alice hadn't stopped you guys from kissing, she would've killed you by inserting poison through her lips." Alfred shuddered.

"'Kiss of Death' huh?" Francis leaned back in his chair.

"So, on to the most important subject. Who is gonna explain all this to Alice?" Everyone turned to look at Madeline, who was messing with her watch. She looked up.

"What?"

**Later**

"You expect me to believe that Earth is being invaded by Aliens, who want to kill us. And that you guys, and apparently me, have superpowers that can stop them and we have to find the others?" Madeline fiddled with her fingers as Alice crossed her arms.

"Umm, kind of.." Alice grinned.

"Well, that seems pretty believable after that freak attacked Alfred. Not to mention you're the most honest person I know… But how do we figure out who has powers?" Madeline was shocked she was taking this so well.

"Well, they have marks. Like yours." Alice looked down at her hand.

"Ah. Speaking of which, how am I supposed to explain this to my parents? And brothers?" Madeline laughed.

"That's your problem. We all have to hide it, some more easily than others. Like mine's on my arm, so I just wear t-shirts. Francis' is on the back of his neck, so he has to come up with a better excuse." Alice laughed.

"Serves the frog right." Madeline laughed. They heard a noise from outside, that sounded a lot like arguing. Alice raised an eyebrow. She put up her hand and a noise was heard. Madeline stifled a laugh and opened the door. The boys were in a pile down the hallway.

"That's why you don't eavesdrop!" She shouted before shutting the door.

"Wow, you have really good control of your powers!" Alice smirked and fidgeted her wristwatch.

"I've had them for a while. Since I was a kid." Madeline gaped.

"Wait, this isn't a new thing?" Alice shook her head.

"I learned how to hide them. I didn't want to seem different. They have excelled in strength, so this wristwatch will probably need adjustment." Madeline was still shocked. Alice looked up.

"What? Haven't you guys have your powers for your entire life?"

**The Next Day**

"I can't believe you got detention on the SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL!" Gilbert sighed. His brother was mad at him again.

"Look, how was I supposed to know that Mrs. Monika was French? I always tell French jokes to Francis and he's fine with them!" Ludwig folded his arms.

"Now I have to explain to Vati why you are late home. AND now I have to cancel my plans with Feli because YOU can't stay home by yourself." Gilbert scowled.

"I am perfectly fine by myself." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Last time you were by yourself, we came home to you crying in a corner rolled up in a ball!" Gilbert frowned.

"HEY! I found peeps in your room! That was a legit reason to freak out!" Ludwig face-palmed.

"Peeps are not distant relatives of your pet bird! They are MARSHMALLOWS!" Gilbert sighed.

"Look dude, just relax. Wait, what plans with Feli?" Ludwig turned red.

"We were just going to that new teen-group that opened down by the Library. The EcoTeens." Gilbert smirked.

"Going Green bruder?" Ludwig sighed.

"Not really. Feli said it was supposed to be fun and wanted me to go." Gilbert laughed.

"Just tell Feli you had to stay home! She'll understand, and probably take her sister." Ludwig sighed.

"I wanted to go though…" he muttered as his brother headed off to detention.

**Aww GerIta FTW! Anyways, I actually sort of like the pairing of BelarusxUSA but more of the break-up part relationship. It's cool, and it's funny to imagine what Russia would do if he found out….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Alice Kirkland-femEngland- Telekinesis and Innate Capability: basically she can remember anything she's ever heard or read and she can control things with her mind.**

**Lovina 'Lovi'- femRomano- Sister of Feli, hates Ludwig, and is the love interest of Antonio**

**Feliciana 'Feli'- femItaly- Sister of Lovi, loves Ludwig, and wants to join the EcoTeens**

**Ludwig-Germany- Younger Brother of Gilbert, he often has to take care of his OLDER brother because of his older brother's irresponsibility. Seriously likes Feli.**

**Natalya Braginski- Belarus-Younger sister of ? And ?. She can produce poison out of anywhere of her body (Lips and Fingernails in this chapter). **


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY FOR MORE HEROES! I… got nothing for this intro… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

**Timeline: August 31-Heroes find Eduard, Gil, Francis, Antonio, Maddie, Al join the team**

**September 1- Al is attacked by Natalya, the alien, Alice joins the team**

**September 2- Gil got detention, Ludwig cancels plans with Feli, EcoTeens Meeting.**

**September 2- Feli's house**

"Aww seriously? No that's ok. I can take Lovi I guess. Bye Luddy!" Feli sighed as she hung up her phone. Lovi scowled.

"No. I am not going with you to that stupid EcoTeens meeting." Feli pouted.

"But…. Luddy can't go because Gil got in trouble…" Lovi scoffed.

"This is my problem how?" Feli sighed.

"Fine! But if I get kidnapped or something it's YOUR FAULT!" She stomped off and Lovi flipped a page in her magazine. She sighed.

"Feli, wait up!"

**Gilbert's house**

"Come on Lud! Don't be mad at me!" Gilbert was giving puppy dog eyes at this point. Ludwig was ignoring him.

"Look, it's not my fault I got detention." Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe it was…. But you can go to another EcoTeens meeting! You know Vati wants us to join!" Ludwig sighed and closed his book.

"Obviously you won't shut up until I forgive you. So, let's go play xbox or something." Gilbert brightened.

"Yeah! I bet I can beat your butt at Call of Duty!"

**Eduard's house**

"So you think more aliens could be nearby?" Eduard raised an eyebrow at Alice's theory. She crossed her arms.

"Well, if they look human I see no reason why they couldn't be hiding out and studying Earth's life forms. They already know about us, they probably realized that there are more people with powers. But they need a way to be able to study them closely without anyone asking questions. And they probably will focus on teenagers around our age, since us 6 are all the same age." The teens were spread out around the living room. Alfred was flipping channels on the TV, Maddie was playing around with her stuffed Polar Bear, Francis and Antonio were playing pool. Eduard and Alice were sitting across from each other on the couches.

"You mean like a club or something? Because there's a new one starting today that only teenagers in high school can go to. The EcoTeens or something." Alfred spoke up, still flipping channels. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly like them Alfred. I'm surprised you're paying attention to those things." Alfred gave a thumbs up before returning his attention to the T.V.

"Um… wasn't Gil saying something how Ludwig was mad because he couldn't go to the first meeting with Feli?" Maddie spoke up. Eduard turned to her.

"I think so. If this is true, this 'Feli' person could be in trouble if she goes to the meeting. The Soviets did the same thing to other planets, they gathered the warriors who they thought could defeat them, then destroyed them before the warriors knew themselves." Antonio slammed down his pool stick. Everyone looked at him. He was shaking with anger, staring at his phone.

"Lovi is going to the meeting too." The teens looked at each other. They knew Antonio had…slight anger problems. **(A/n: Angry Spain=Pirate Spain with axe)**

"Antonio, we will go get her. Just calm down." Francis held out a reassuring hand, which was slapped away. Antonio glared at him.

"We are too far away! We won't get there in time!" Alice cleared her throat. All the attention was turned to her and Eduard.

"It's a good thing I reprogrammed the watches then. They can teleport us anywhere we need to be, as long as Eduard here can get the exact coordinates." Eduard was typing away at the computer.

"Already done. Someone call Gilbert, we need everyone." The teens stared nervously at each other.

"Umm… not the best idea. He's with his brother, and if Ludwig hears…" Alfred began

"He will want to come to save Feli." Francis finished.

"Well, make something up! We can't let normal people be hurt by this. We need Gilbert and that is that." Eduard was still typing. Maddie sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll do it…."

**Gilbert's house**

"HAH! I beat you again!" Ludwig sighed and set down his controller. He stood up.

"I'm going to go order pizza. And I know, two larges, extra sausage." He added as Gilbert opened his mouth. Gilbert grinned.

"Duh!" Ludwig cracked a smile before leaving. Gilbert sighed and leaned back in his beanbag.

"G-il…" His wristwatch crackled. Gilbert glanced at the door, before answering.

"Maddie? What's up? Make it quick, Lud's ordering pizza."

"The EcoTeens is a trap. The Aliens are trying to find the others before we can! Feli and Lovi are in trouble and well, I'm pretty sure Antonio is gonna blow up any sec." Gilbert frowned.

"So you need me to cool him off, while saving the day?" He could hear Antonio shouting in the background.

"Pretty much. We'll meet you at the Library!" The wristwatch shut off. Gilbert stood up to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Gilbert froze and turned to the door. Ludwig was leaning against the door frame, with his arms folded.

**Library**

"What's taking him so long?" Antonio was pacing back and forth impatiently.

"Calm down, the meeting doesn't officially start for 10 more minutes." Madeline was sitting on the steps. The EcoTeens were inside already. The teens had waited until the members had gone in, just in case some members were aliens in disguise.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late…" Gilbert ran up.

"We still have 10 minutes…. WHY IS HE HERE?" Alice stood up scowling. Ludwig was walking calmly behind his brother, his arms crossed.

"Ok, he kind of overheard out conversations slightly… he heard 'Feli in trouble' and his mind was set. You guys try to change his mind when it involves Feli." Gilbert scowled.

"This is too dangerous for him to be here! And you know it!" Alice was seriously irritated now. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"And it's not dangerous for you guys? I'm not leaving no matter what, so it really doesn't matter." Ludwig raised an eyebrow, as if he was challenging them to try to make him leave.

"Look, obviously he won't leave! So he can come, if he stays out of the way!" Madeline stood up and scowled, completely out of character. The teens stared at her. She changed back to normal.

"What? Did I say something bad?"

**EcoTeens Meeting**

"I can't believe you dragged me into this!" Lovi scowled. Feli sighed.

"At least pretend to be excited! I don't want to be kicked out after the first meeting." Lovi sighed.

"Fine! I am like, totally excited to be here!" She switched into a fake cheerful voice and put on a smile.

"Better. Now shhh! The meeting is starting!" There was a girl with dark brown pigtails and red ribbons stood up. She had on a light blue dress.

"Hello! I'm Angelique, but you can call me Angel! I'm the President of the EcoTeens, where we start being EcoFriendly at a young age!" She grinned, showing her perfect white teeth.

"So, we're going to separate you into groups so we can figure out where you will best fit in. So you guys don't feel totally awkward, you can pick one person to be your partner!" The room burst into chatter as friends picked their partners and the first groups were taken into the conference rooms. Feli turned to Lovi.

"So, I guess where partners! Since none of our friends came." Lovi sighed.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with!" A teen came over to them. He had slightly-messed up red hair and blue eyes. He wore jeans and an EcoTeen t-shirt.

"Hey, you guys must be twins! Nice to see two cute girls who look the same! My name is Ladon. You guys will be in my group." Feli grinned while Lovi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you flirt with every girl you meet?" Lovi asked. Feli frowned and lightly hit her sister.

"LOVI! That's rude!" Ladon laughed.

"Only the feisty ones." Lovi blushed and looked away.

"I'm taken, sorry." She mumbled.

"That's too bad. But follow me and we can join the others." The twins followed Laden into a conference room. There wasn't anyone in here.

"umm, where are the others-" Feli began but was muffled by a hand over her mouth. Lovi was struggling against another teen who came out of nowhere.

"These two seem different, let's bring them to the examination room first."

**Library**

"Ok… is the room supposed to be nearly empty?" Alice asked as the teens walked in. A teenage girl was talking to a group of teens. She noticed them and walked up.

"You guys are late, but that's ok, because it's the first meeting. But EcoTeens are very punctual. My name is Angelique but you can call me Angel." She grinned. Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for being so popular, there are not a lot of people here." He noted. Angel laughed.

"They all are with their groups in the conference rooms. Here, you guys can join them. We separated into partners, so pick yours." The teens glanced at each other. Alfred put an arm protectively over Maddie while Gilbert and Ludwig punched knuckles. Alice, Antonio, and Francis stared at each other.

"We seem to have an odd number. That's ok, I'll be your partner." She winked at Francis.

"Ok, so please follow your counselor to the conference room." Three teens stepped forward. The one who stepped up to Maddie and Alfred had dreadlocks and wore shorts with his EcoTeen T-shirt.

"My name is Maximo, but you can call me Max. We'll be in conference room 1." He glanced at Angel, who nodded. He grinned and led them to the conference room. The teen who walked up to Alice and Antonio smiled nicely.

"Hello! My name is Portia, it's sooo nice to meet you! We'll head towards Conference Room 8!" She had a blonde ponytail and blue eyes. She wore blue shorts with her EcoTeen shirt held back with a ponytail holder. Alice gave a worried glance towards Gilbert before following her. The last teen walked up to Gilbert and Ludwig.

"Sup. My name's Roma. We'll head towards Conference room 5." Ludwig raised an eyebrow at his name. Roma had a black baseball cap on and ice cold blue eyes. He wore a black EcoTeen shirt and black jeans. He led them away.

**Conference Room 1**

"For being late, this room is pretty empty." Alfred noted as they walked in. Maddie nodded and examined the room.

"Don't worry, you'll see the others pretty soon." Maximo grabbed Maddie's arm, who yelped.

"Maddie! Hey I'd let go of her!" Alfred scowled as he reared back a punch. As he connected, Maximo flew back into the door, which he had locked. Maddie rubbed her arm.

"Ow. It's a good thing Eduard unlocked our powers before we came." She walked slowly around the room, examining the walls.

"Dude. What are you doing?" Madeline kept tapping the walls.

"Well, in the movies the hidden passages are always behind walls… AHA!" She tapped a wall and the wall slid back, revealing a staircase.

"Wow. I am impressed." Madeline grinned before turning invisible.

"I'm right beside you all the way Al." Alfred grinned and headed down the stairs.

**Conference Room 8**

"This is why I like redheads." Antonio struggled under Portia's grip. Alice had been grabbed by a buff man.

"Aww, and here I thought you were a cool guy." Portia sneered.

"Portia! Stop yapping and let's go! They're waiting in the examination room!" The man barked.

"Antonio… now would be a really good time to flame on or something!" **(A/n: I had to)**Alice tried in vain to get out of the iron-grip the man had on her. Antonio laughed.

"'Flame on'? I'm not a Fantastic Four member amiga!" He nevertheless, held up his free hand. A fireball emerged and he felt Portia's grip loosen.

"See, I'm not a cool guy." He turned toward Portia, who had a look of fear on her face.

"In fact, I'm very Hot." he threw the fireball at her and she burst into flames, screaming in pain. He turned to the buff man, who had loosened his grip on Alice in terror. She smirked and kicked him….pretty low. He released her with a grunt of pain and she turned, holding up her hand. He slammed into the back wall, which proceeded to slide open into a passageway leading down.

"Wow. That worked out nicely." They stepped over the man and walked down stairs. They saw Alfred waiting, leaning casually against the wall.

"Hey, what took so long?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Now, we just need to find Gil and Ludwig and we can begin our search" Alice was interrupted by a shout that sounded familiar. They glanced at each other before running off towards the door marked '8'.

**Conference Room 5**

"Let go of me! I swear to god if you don't!" Gilbert left his threat empty. He had been pinned down against a wall by another teen while Ludwig was struggling against Roma. The teen grinned. He looked like a guy version of Romano, with slightly tanner skin.

"Hey Sebo, wanna trade? This one's super weak." Sebo turned his head and Gilbert saw Ludwig in a headlock.

"Nah, I like this one. He's fun to mess with." Gilbert scowled and narrowed his eyes.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!" Sebo screamed in pain as he grabbed his hands, which were frostbitten. Gilbert grinned.

"Too cool for you?" Roma stared at him.

"Bruder, as much as I love being in this position, would you mind hurrying up a little?" Ludwig called out. Gilbert sighed.

"Fine, though I thought you had some training for this or something." Gilbert shot some ice at Roma, who let go of Ludwig to dodge.

"Thanks. Now, what do we do about this one?" Roma was slowly heading toward the door.

"I dunno. That one is currently losing all senses in his hands and I don't like repeating things." Gilbert glanced down to the teen on the floor, who was literally crying.

"ANGEL! GET BACKUP IN CONFERENCE ROOM 8!" They jumped at the sound. Roma had ran out the door.

"Well, so much for sneaky." The wall behind them opened silently and the two were pulled into the secret passageway.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Alice hissed.

"Umm… well one dude got frostbite and the other kinda freaked out and alerted the others so I think we should grab Feli and Lovi and get the hell out of here!" Gilbert summarized.

"We don't even know where they are!" Alfred coughed.

"Well… while we've been partying, Maddie's been doing recon. She should be back any second now.."

"I got a map!" Maddie reappeared with a triumphant smile as she held up a map.

"Nicely done. Now, where's the 'examination room'?" Alice spread out the map.

"The Examination Room? Why there?" Alfred asked.

"Because, that's where they were going to take me and Antonio, so there's a good chance that Feli and Lovi will be there." Alice explained. She suddenly froze and face-palmed.

"Fuck." The teens stared at her.

"What? Something wrong Alice?" Alfred asked.

"We forgot about the bloody frog!" The teens all glanced at each other. _OOPS_

**Conference Room 2**

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Francis muttered as Angel locked the door.

"Now now. Just come with us nicely to the Examination Room and nobody will get hurt." Angel was interrupted by fierce knocking on the door.

"ANGEL! We got fighters! Sebo, Maximo, Portia, and Artie are all out for the count!" A voice shouted through the door. Angel glared at Francis.

"You. You and your friends! You came in late…." She seemed to piece together the puzzle. Francis looked around frantically for water, but the room was dry. There wasn't even a sprinkler system.

"Forget the whole 'nobody getting hurt' thing. You are in big trouble." Francis paled as Angel transformed in front of his eyes. Her skin became scales and her tongue became forked. Her teeth became fangs. She was basically a snake-person.

"Thisss should be fun!" She hissed. Francis frantically pushed buttons on his watch.

"YOU GUYS TOTALLY LEFT ME HERE ALONE!" he shouted.

"OW! Dude way to make my ears bleed!" Alfred replied back.

"Just get here NOW! They don't even have a freakin water cooler!" Francis yelped as he dodged Angel, who had leaped toward him with her claws.

"We're on our way, just… try not to die!" The watch crackled with static. Francis scowled.

"Try not to die? That's the best advice they could give!" He didn't notice the door opening behind him and he was grabbed with an arm around his neck. Roma was scowling.

"You had to transform to take one guy? Wow pretty lame Angel." Angel scowled then turned back to normal.

"I got mad. Now what are we gonna do with him?" Francis struggled and Roma tightened his grip.

"We could always bring him to the examination room with those girls." Angel scowled.

"His friends are gonna look there first! I have a better idea…."

**Dun Dun DUUUNNN! I love cliffhangers, don't you? (In Soviet Russia, Cliffs hang you! *shot*) REVIEW! Pleeaassseeee!**

**Angelique 'Angel'-Seychelles- True form: Snake alien**

**Ladon- Ladonia- True form: Unknown**

**Maximo-Cuba-True form: Unknown**

**Portia- Portugal- True form: Unknown**

**Artie-Picardy- True form: Unknown**

**Sebo- Seborga-True Form: Unknown**

**Roma- Holy Roman Empire- True Form: Unknown**

**FUN FACT: I actually completely forgot about Francis while writing the other conference room parts. My bad. I made something up. Besides, not every rescue plan goes without mistakes, right?**

**Bruder-Brother-German**

**Vati-Dad-German**

**Amiga- femFriend-Spanish**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh noes Francis is captured! And Lovi and Feli are still trapped! What will the heroes doooo? PS I totally figured out where my brain came up with the name of the city (MISTY FALLS). It's in a Hardy boy's mini-series (3 books, 1 mystery). So anyways: ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did. Canada would be noticed and Prussia would be in more episodes.**

**EcoTeens Base**

"So we obviously have to split up to rescue Feli, Lovi, and Francis." Alice examined the map.

"Wait, won't they just take Francis to the same place as Feli and Lovi?" Alfred was confused.

"Obviously they know we're here and that we will look there first because Feli and Lovi are there. So they'll bring him somewhere else." Alice sighed.

"Well, I bet Lud will go get Feli, and I am NOT letting him go by himself." Gilbert folded his arms.

"And I am NOT leaving Lovi." Antonio raised an eyebrow, daring someone to challenge him. Alice scowled.

"Fine. I'll go with Alfred and Madeline to find the frog. Madeline, recon." Madeline nodded and turned invisible. The team split up to go find their missing friends.

**The Examination Room**

"I swear to fucking god I will DESTROY YOU!" Lovi was ranting. She had woken up with her wrists and ankles strapped to a table. Feli was still unconscious. Ldaon was fiddling with a computer.

"You're not really in any condition to threaten me. You know, I kind of wished your sister was the one that woke up. Maybe she'd actually shut up." Ladon stood up, obviously irritated. Lovi laughed.

"You're kidding right? My sis would freak out, beg for mercy, and all out burst into tears and scream. You would have bleeding ears right now." Ladon walked calmly to the table.

"Ok. So let's get this started. According to the scan, enormous energy came from your stomach." He lifted her shirt up slightly.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Her scream was shrill and loud. Ladon stumbled back, covering his ears.

"OW! Sheesh just SHUT UP!" He scowled. Lovi was even more mad now.

"You can't just FUCKING come over here and FUCKING try to 'examine me' we're in AMERICA and I have RIGHTS!" She was ranting at this point. Ladon sighed.

"Wow. I really didn't want to do this." He slowly changed, causing Lovi to silence, her eyes wide. Ladon became a dragon-human thing. His skin became scaly and his teeth became fangs. He even gained horns.

"What the-" Lovi was in utter shock.

"Finally you shut up! Now, time for examination."

**EcoTeens Base- Team 1**

The teens jumped when they heard the shrill scream.

"That sounded like Lovi!" Antonio rushed ahead.

"ANTONIO WAIT UP!" Gilbert shouted as he and Ludwig struggled to catch up. They found the door marked 'Examination Room' and burst in. They saw Lovi struggling to get out of metal straps on her hands and feet and Feli was unconscious. There was a scientist with his back to them.

"Antonio? Gilbert? Ludwig… IF YOU ARE HERE TO FUCKING SAVE MY SISTER THEN LEAVE!" Lovi shouted at Ludwig. The scientist turned and the teens flinched. He was a dragon.

"Lovi! Are you ok?" Antonio cautiously stepped forward, keeping an eye on the alien.

"Do I look ok? That dragon freak is a perv!" Lovi glared at the dragon. Antonio froze and glared at the alien.

"What. Did. You. Do?" The dragon took a step back, obviously uncomfortable under the Spanish teen's glare. Meanwhile, Gilbert and Ludwig had snuck over to Feli.

"Ok… this might be a little cold, so let's hope that she doesn't wake up screaming…" Gilbert put his hand on one of her arm straps. Ludwig's eyes widened as frost appeared.

"OMG THAT IS COLD!" Feli woke up with a start and squealed. All the attention was on them now.

"Hey, Antonio? Wanna entertain a dragon?" Gilbert grinned. Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Amigo, it would be my pleasure." Antonio literally burst into flame.

"Holy fuck." Lovi was staring. Gilbert got to work on the straps on Feli.

"Gilbert? Luddy? What is going on?" Feli was about to freak out.

"Ok. Feli just calm down. We will explain everything later. Right Gilbert?" Ludwig gave a pointed glance at the teen who was still working on the second wrist strap.

"yea yea I know. Explanation. But right now I need to focus. So shush!" The teens silenced. Meanwhile Antonio was fighting fire with fire, and it wasn't working too well.

"You are a fool. Dragons are immune to fire!" Antonio rolled out of the way of the alien.

"Yea, well so am I! We seem to be reaching an impass!" He glanced over at Gilbert, who was onto Lovi. Ludwig was working on prying open the now-frozen cuffs. His one-second distraction was enough. The dragon-thing leaped onto him, pinning him down.

"GILBERT! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Antonio shouted, struggling to get out of the iron grip.

"Geez I have to do everything around here!" The dragon hissed as he was knocked off Antonio by a blast of ice.

"Gracias Amigo. Tag Team?" Gilbert helped him up.

"Tag Team. I'm in!" Gilbert grinned and charged the dragon. Antonio rushed over to Feli, quickly melting the ice on her cuffs, causing them to weaken.

"Much better." She grinned as Ludwig quickly pulled apart her cuffs. She sat up, rubbing her wrists.

"Hey! Forgetting someone?" Antonio headed over to Lovi.

"Of course not." He started working on her cuffs.

"TONIO! HEADS UP!" He turned, startled at the yell. The dragon had pushed Gilbert out of the way and was spewing fire. Green Fire.

"That is not normal fire!" Antonio leaped in front of Lovi and he felt the burn when the fire hit him. He screamed in pain.

"ANTONIO NO!" Lovi screamed. Suddenly, Antonio didn't feel the fire anymore. He opened his eyes. The fire was going around him.

"What the-?" He noticed a nearly-invisible wall in front of him.

"A Force field? Lovi! You're doing this!" He turned to see a pale Lovi sitting up.

"I know… it feels weird…" The fire stopped and Lovi dropped the force field. Antonio collapsed and Lovi ran over.

"Ha! He was right, DragonFire is much different than Normal fire. It's poisonous. He has, what, a couple minutes left? Too bad, you guys were a cute couple." Ladon laughed mockingly. Lovi stood up, furious.

"You are FUCKING dead!" She rushed at him, blind with fury. He laughed and blew fire breath.

"LOVI NO!" Feli screamed. She was held back by Ludwig, struggling to reach her sister. But, to everyone's shock, Lovi was walking calmly through the fire. There wasn't a force field, but the fire wasn't affecting her at all.

"You think. You can just kill my BOYFRIEND. And get away with it?" Her voice was raising.

"You have another FUCKING thing coming to you! My grandfather is part of the motherFUCKING Mafia. I know 20 ways to kill you, painfully, slowly, and with no weapons." Ladon was slowly backing away, he hit a wall and frantically looked around for an escape route.

"Well, if you think you can get off easy, you haven't met Lovina FUCKING Vargas!" She punched him in the face and he disintegrated into dust. Lovi turned and rushed over to Antonio.

"OMG Antonio? ANTONIO! I swear to god you better not fucking die on me!" She was in tears, a drastic change in character from 5 seconds ago. Feli walked over to them, wrapping her sister in a hug.

"F-feli? What's on your arm?" Lovi was staring at her sister's bare arm. There was a pink heart on it.

"Hey, that wasn't there before…." Feli stared at it as well.

"Sweet, Feli got powers too? And since the marks tend to match our powers, usually… Feli, try healing Antonio." Gilbert had a smart idea for once. Feli nodded and narrowed her eyes. She put her hands over the unconscious teen and focused. Antonio's body started to glow pink.

"Whoa. Freaky." After a couple seconds, the glow stopped and Feli slumped against her sister.

"Holy crap! Feli!" Lovi shook her sister. She mumbled and opened her eyes.

"Five more minutes mom…." Lovi rolled her eyes and slapped her sister.

"OW! Geez Lovi that hurt! So, did it work?" The teens stared at Antonio.

"My head is killing me… why is everyone staring at me?" Antonio sat up and stared back at the others.

"Dude. You almost died." Antonio cocked his head.

"I don't feel dead amigo." Gilbert laughed.

"So, should we go find the others? I mean, Francis is still here somewhere." Lovi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that's who those people were talking about!" The teens stared at her.

"Well, while some of these freaks were walking by, they mentioned they caught an 'intruder' and took him to the….umm.. What was it…" Lovi struggled to remember.

"Come on dude! We need to know!" Gilbert was as impatient as ever.

"hold on I'm thinking… oh yea! The 'Danger' Room. It's supposed to be used for their training sessions I think…" The teens stared at each other. Gilbert tapped his wristwatch.

"Hey Alice? We figured out where Francis is… and it's not good…."

**EcoTeens Base- Team 2**

"Thanks Gilbert." Alice disconnected from her conversation. She took out the map.

"Luckily for us, we're close to the Danger Room. Now, obviously there will be enemies there so…. ALFRED ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" Alice snapped at Alfred who was messing with his watch.

"Yea, danger room, close, bad guys to beat up, got it. Now can we hurry up?" Alfred was as impatient as usual.

"Alice, Alfred's right. The longer we take, the more danger Francis is in." Madeline said softly. Alice sighed.

"You're right. I guess we're winging it." Alice rolled up the map and stuck it in her bag. The teens headed toward the room marked 'Danger Room'.

**Danger Room**

"This is fun!" The cat-girl giggled as she lunged at Francis, who dodged.

"Fun for you! This is NOT fun!" Francis replied, still trying to dodge the cat-girl.

"Come on… hold still!" She pouted.

"Why would I do that-OW!" He fell to his knees as he got shocked.

"stupid shock collar…." The cat-girl giggled again and scratched him, barely hitting him as he rolled away.

"Now come on Emily, your training is how to _KILL_, not how to _PLAY_." Angel's voice came out of the intercom.

"I like Play better!" Francis called back. He got shocked again.

"Training dummies are to be maimed, not heard." She replied.

"Fine…sorry cutie, but I gotta practice." Emily looked sad, but she crouched into her offensive position.

"Sorry Kitty, he's not a practice dummy." Emily looked around, stunned, until she was punched and knocked out by an unseen person.

"Nice hit Maddie." Francis struggled to stand. Maddie visualized and helped him up.

"Naughty Naughty…" Francis was shocked again and collapsed.

"A Shock collar? That is inhumane! Hey Al! We could use some help over here!" Maddie called. The door opened and Alfred and Alice ran in.

"GUARDS! Intruders in the Danger Room!" Angel's voice rang out through the intercom.

"We have about 5 seconds before this room is swarming with aliens so I suggest we get out of here." Alice folded her arms.

"Dude. This collar is tough." Alfred was trying to pull apart the collar.

"OW! It shocked me!" Alfred let go of the collar.

"It's a SHOCK collar. That's what it does. Here, let me try." Alice narrowed her eyes. The collar began to shake.

"Alice… hurry up…" Alfred glanced at the door, which was about to be knocked down.

"Got it!" The collar popped off and Alfred picked up Francis, slinging him over one shoulder.

"So, any plans?" Alfred gave a worried glance at the door, from which hundreds of Aliens were coming from.

"Yes. EDUARD! Teleportation would be seriously helpful now!" Alice shouted into her watch.

"What about the others?" Eduard's voice rang out.

"Teleport them too! Just warn them and tell them to hang on to Ludwig, Feli, and Lovi." Maddie shouted. Alice was attempting to hold them back.

"Did you hear that Gil?"

"Loud and clear! Hold on everyone!" There was a flash of light and the next thing they knew, they were standing in front of Eduard, who had his arms on his hips, obviously furious at them.

**Eduard's house**

"You guys could've gotten killed! That's it! We are having some serious training sessions this weekend. NO BUTS!" He shouted as Gilbert opened his mouth.

"Umm, I hate to interrupt your angry rant, but who the fuck are you?" Lovi crossed her arms. Eduard raised an eyebrow.

"I am the one who just saved your guys' ungrateful asses." Lovi raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed.

"Now, I already sent an email to your dad Gilbert, saying how you had signed up for a community service assignment on this island this weekend and you were obliged to go. Same thing to all your parents. Ludwig, you stay here too." Ludwig stepped forward.

"I have no reason though! I don't have any magic powers!" Eduard sighed.

"That's exactly my point. The enemy has seen you, so you will be a target. That is why I told Gilbert to Leave you behind." He gave a pointed glare at Gilbert, who frowned and crossed his arms.

"Mr. Eduard? We're really sorry… this is all my fault! I was the one who wanted to go to the stupid meeting!" Feli burst into tears. Lovi gave her a hug and glared at Ludwig, who had made the move to do the same thing.

"it's not your fault Feli, it's ours. We should've been more careful. We knew it was a trap…" Alice looked down. Eduard sighed.

"Well, the first step for training will be how far you can use your powers. Then on to teamwork. I will not unlock your powers unless you are on this island, understood?" The teens nodded.

"Now, go to the guest rooms and get a good night sleep. Training begins tomorrow."

**YAY NOBODY DIED….except Ladonia. Well, he's a bad guy so that's ok!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lovina 'Lovi' Vargas- femRomano- can make force fields, and when pushed to her limit (incredible anger) temporary invulnerability.**

**Feliciana 'Feli' Vargas- femItaly- Healing powers**

**Ladon-Ladonia- True form: Dragon humanoid**

**Emily-femAmerica- True form: Cat-girl, alien trainee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My cousins left early so I can actually write today! YAY! So, you guys should all watch VendettaCosplay's CMV's because they are AMAZING! They did Uninstall and Until the Day I Die, not to mention awesome others! And watch Europa. Anyways, enough promoting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I would totally love it if I did!**

**September 3- Eduard's house**

"So, for this training session, we will focus on you individually. Find out how strong your power is, what you're limit is. Feli, you can sit this out because we are not going to hurt each other on purpose." Eduard gave a pointed glance toward the Bad Touch Trio, who sighed.

"We will start with Madeline." Everyone moved back except for Eduard and Maddie. She went invisible.

"Madeline, I want you to try to turn other things invisible." Eduard tossed an apple. Maddie caught it and for a second, nothing happened. Then it slowly disappeared as well.

"Whoa! That's cool! Can you turn people invisible too?" Alfred was obviously excited.

"That's the next test. Madeline, try to turn Alfred invisible as well." Maddie put her hand on Alfred's arm and in a couple seconds, he was invisible too.

"That's cool… Hey I can see you Maddie!" Eduard raised an eyebrow then wrote some notes.

"Apparently, the people Madeline turn invisible can see the other invisible objects. That's good to know. Ok, Alfred you're next. Madeline, take a break." Everything became visible and Maddie backed up, sitting down in obvious exhaustion. Alfred stepped forward, excited.

"We're just going to see how much you can lift. Start with the 50 lbs." Eduard pointed toward the barbells he had somehow set out. Alfred walked over and with one hand lifted a barbell like it was nothing. The process was repeated until they reached 1000 lbs. Alfred struggled but only managed to get it up a couple inches before dropping it.

"Impressive. I recommend eating however, your body seems to be burning extra calories to give you the needed energy." Alfred nodded and sat down by Maddie.

"Next…" The training continued. Antonio covered himself in flames, but managed to not set the grass on fire. He even managed to fly a few inches up in the air.

"Wow. You ARE the Human Torch man." Alfred whistled. Antonio grinned and extinguished himself. Next up was Gilbert, who covered the grass with a layer of ice. He grinned, as everyone shivered.

"Amigo… h-how are you not f-freezing?" Antonio's teeth were chattering.

"Dude. I haven't been cold since I got these powers. Lud poured a cold cup of ice water on me to wake me up and I slept through it!" Gilbert laughed. Antonio sighed and used his fire to melt the ice. This worked out perfectly because Francis was next and it gave him plenty of water to work with. He soon began a mystical and enchanting dance with water, it following his every command. **(a/n: He's basically a water bender)** Eduard turned to Antonio.

"Can you cause the water to evaporate?" Antonio cocked his head, confused, but obeyed, using just the right amount of heat to keep the grass from bursting into flame, but evaporating the water. Francis frowned.

"Am I done?" Eduard grinned.

"Nope. Try getting water from somewhere else." Francis sighed and kneeled, cupping his hand around a flower. In moments, he had drawn out water from the flower, which wilted.

"I figured out how to do this, I just prefer not to kill the plants." He glanced at Eduard, who nodded. Francis let the water spill back to the ground.

"Lastly… Lovi." Lovi scowled and stepped forward.

"Dude. You forgot Alice." Alfred frowned.

" She already has inept control of her powers, since she has had them longer. Now, there are two things I want to explore with you, Lovi. One, your force fields. Two, the Invulnerability." Lovi raised an eyebrow.

"Invulnerability? What are you talking about?" GIlbert's mouth dropped.

"You don't remember? You walked through that dragon's fire without a mark! You didn't even use your force field!" Lovi cocked her head.

"I did? I don't remember that…" Eduard frowned and wrote down notes.

"What DO you remember?" Lovi frowned, struggling to remember.

"I remember… Antonio got hit with fire and collapsed… then it blanks. I think I was really angry, and the next thing I know, Feli is healing Antonio." Eduard raised an eyebrow.

"I think I understand. Lovi is only temporarily invulnerable, and this is only in moments of anger or desperation." Ludwig folded his arms. Lovi scowled.

"Would you shut up for once! I am ALWAYS angry! At YOU! POTATOE-BASTARD!" Lovi shouted with fury and raised her hand. Ludwig fell back, in shock, as a Force field bounced him back a few feet.

"Lovi! I said we're NOT going to hurt each other on purpose!" Eduard barked. Lovi scowled.

"He started it." She folded her arms. Feli sighed and walked over to Ludwig.

"Oh geez… Luddy you're bleeding!" Ludwig sighed.

"It's just a scratch Feli…." Feli grinned.

"I need practice too though! PLEEASE!" Feli gave her puppy dog eyes. Ludwig sighed.

"Fine. Go ahead." Feli squealed like a kid on Christmas and knelt down. She placed her hand on top of Ludwig's knee and he started to glow, but Feli focused and the glow shrunk until only his knee was glowing. The wound closed up quickly.

"Thanks Feli." Ludwig cracked a smile. Feli grinned and threw her arms around him in a big hug. He turned red and the other guys struggled not to laugh.

"No problem Luddy!" Eduard turned away and typed a few things on his laptop.

"Ok… now for a nice game of Capture the Flag. I will split you into two teams, powers allowed, try NOT to kill yourselves. Red team's flag will be on the beach, Blue team tries to take it. Blue team is: Alfred, Madeline, Francis, and Alice. Red Team is: Feli, Lovi, Antonio, Gilbert, and Ludwig." Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"I'm playing? I thought I was a spectator." Eduard chuckled.

"The enemies have seen you, you are officially a target, powers or no powers. You need to learn to fight without powers against people who have them. So yes, you are playing." Ludwig shrugged his shoulders and stood next to his brother.

"Red Team, head to the beach. Blue team, you will stay here until they get there and plant the flag. Loser has dishes duty, got it?" Eduard tossed Antonio a Red flag. The teens nodded and split off.

**Blue Team**

"Ok, they have reached the beach and planted the flag. Game starts, NOW!" Eduard blew a whistle. The Blue team ran into the forest. Alice told them the plan as they ran.

"Maddie, you take Alfred and go to the right. If you see anyone, turn you and him invisible. I'll take Francis. Wait for us to make the first move. We'll head to the left." Maddie nodded and pulled Alfred to the right. Alice turned to Francis who raised an eyebrow.

"You willingly put me in your group?" Alice scowled.

"Only because Alfred is loud and noisy, so it's good for him to be able to be hidden easily and quickly. Now, at the beach you need to use the water to get Antonio wet. That way, he can't use his fire. I'm going to push anyone who is guarding the flag away from it." Francis grinned.

"I keep forgetting how smart you are." The two ran off into the woods, heading toward the beach.

**Red Team**

"Lovi, place a force field around the flag. Keep it up, but try to act like it's not there." Antonio instructed. Lovi scowled, but complied.

"Feli, stay with Ludwig." Feli squealed and latched onto Ludwig.

"Gil, You head into the forest and cover the surrounding area with snow. That way, if Maddie turns invisible, we can see her footprints still." Gilbert grinned and ran off into the forest. Antonio sighed and burrowed his eyebrows.

"Ve~ What are you going to do Antonio?" Feli asked.

"I have no ide- AH!" Antonio shouted with shock as a wave of water hit him, completely soaking him. The teens looked up and saw Francis and Alice running out of the forest. **(A/n: It's a really small Island. It's in the middle of a lake.)**

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Ludwig shouted as he saw Alice raise her hand. He grabbed Feli and rolled, barely missing the flying Antonio who flew into the water. Alice shot another blast, but Lovi put up a force field, bouncing the blast back. Alice and Francis were shot back into the forest.

"They'll be back, and Alfred and Madeline will too." Antonio walked up, still dripping. He heated up, evaporating the water.

"Much better." He grinned.

**Blue Team-Alfred and Maddie**

"Shoot it's Gilbert!" Madeline pulled Alfred behind a tree and turned them both invisible.

"Ok… snow? Check." Gilbert grinned as he covered the ground with snow. A shout came from the beach. He turned, distracted.

"NOW!" Maddie whispered, letting go of Alfred. Alfred grinned and sneaked behind Gilbert. A quick chop to the neck and their friend was knocked out.

"You didn't kill him accidentally right?" Maddie walked up to them, slowly.

"Dude. I didn't even use my super strength. Kiku taught me that. Pressure point." Alfred grinned. They walked off, leaving Gilbert in the snow.

**Red Team-**

"What is taking Gil so long?" Lovi shouted as she put up another force field to protect Antonio from Francis' water.

"I don't know, but watch it! Here come's Alfred and Maddie!" The teens came charging out of the forest. Alfred ran towards the unprotected flag, Alice shooting off anyone who came near him. Alfred grinned, but then bounced off the force field that was surrounding the flag like a doll.

"OW! That seriously hurt!" Alfred held his now-bleeding nose. Lovi smirked.

"You seriously thought we'd leave the flag unguarded…. What the fuck was that?" She trailed off as a howl was heard from the forest. The teens all stared into the forest.

"That can't be good." Antonio folded his arms. Alfred suddenly stood up.

"Oh crap. Gil's in there out cold!" Madeline put her hand over her mouth, suddenly remembering this as well. Ludwig stared at them for a second before rushing into the forest.

"LUDWIG! WAIT! Oh bloody hell… Let's go!" Alice commanded. The teens all ran into the forest after him.

**Ludwig**

Why he was running defenseless into the woods where a monster was, Ludwig had no idea. All he could think about was saving his brother. He ran into a small clearing with snow on the ground and froze. His brother was there, on the ground, but he wasn't alone. A girl with long black hair held back in a ponytail was talking to a boy who looked identical to her. The girl had on a green tank top and black sweat pants and the boy had on a red EcoTeens shirt with jeans. Wait, _EcoTeens?_

"I'm telling you Li, Angel said to kill them when we found them!" The girl put her hands on her hip. The boy, Li, sighed.

"But Viet, we lost the training dummy… besides, then we can study them and find weaknesses." The girl, Viet, folded her arms.

"Fine. But you can explain to Angel why this one's alive." Li grinned, having won the argument, and bent down, scooping up Gilbert and slinging him over one shoulder. This was where it was time for an interruption.

"Excuse me, but my bruder is staying here." Ludwig said, walking out into the clearing with his arms crossed. The two turned, shocked.

"Oh, it's only the normal one. This should be easy." Viet grinned.

"Aww why do you get this one!" Li complained.

"Because, YOU wanted to keep the other one." Viet snapped. Viet charged at Ludwig, who quickly dodged and then let out a punch to her face, hitting his target. She growled.

"You shouldn't have done that." She stood up, angrily. She screeched and transformed. Her hands and feet became claws and she grew wings. She gained fangs and her eyes turned red. Ludwig's eyes widened.

"LUDWIG! LUDWIG WHERE ARE YOU?" Ludwig turned, seeing his friends. But they couldn't see him.

"Forget about it. They can't see this clearing. In fact, NOBODY should've been able to." Viet glared at Li.

"Hey, obviously something is wrong with this guy, because I especially made it so only people WE wanted to could see this clearing. Who knows why this guy got in." Li scowled. Viet screeched again and dove at Ludwig, who rolled out of the way, barely dodging the claws.

"You got to stand still!" Viet screeched. Ludwig dodged her claws yet again.

"Why would I do that?" He shouted back. Viet circled around him in the air. Ludwig looked around frantically. He couldn't leave his brother, but he couldn't fight the two aliens alone. Ludwig saw a nearby rock and picked it up, knowing it would be useless, but following his gut instinct.

"HEY! KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE BIRDIE!" Ludwig shouted and threw the rock as hard as he could. He was shocked to see it tear straight through her chest. Viet was still, floating in the air, before falling into the ground, exploding into dust on impact. Ludwig stared, shocked. Li looked at him angrily.

"That was my sister! You are going to pay for that!" He threw Gilbert onto the ground and transformed as well. His skin turned black and his eyes narrowed. He grew bat wings as well. He screamed and Ludwig covered his ears in pain. Li dove at him and clawed at him, breaking the skin on his arm. Ludwig shouted with pain and anger, rolling out of the way.

"There's no more rocks! What are you gonna do now, Weakling?" Li swooped down, barely missing as Ludwig ducked.

"I know what to do! You killed my sibling, I'll pay you back by killing yours!" Li circled around, then dove towards the still-unconscious Gilbert.

"BRUDER!" Ludwig screamed with desperation. He felt a tug in his gut and all of the sudden, a rock wall appeared out of nowhere, and Li ran straight into it. He disintegrated upon contact.

"What the-…" Gilbert mumbled before slowly waking up. He stared at the giant rock wall.

"Whoa. What did I miss?" Gilbert turned to his brother, who was equally shocked.

"Dude. What just happened?" Gilbert stood up wearily and walked out to his brother, stumbling. Ludwig caught him.

"I think I just killed two aliens with rocks." Gilbert looked up at him shocked.

"Wha- how?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"You really think I know?"

"OMG THERE THEY ARE! LUDDY!" Feli ran over, tackling Ludwig. He fell, as did Gilbert.

"Ow…Feli… can't breath!" Ludwig managed to say, as Feli crushed him in a hug.

"OMG I'm sorry. Oh geez, what happened?" She just now seemed to notice the piles of dust all over and the giant rock wall.

"That's what I want to know as well." The three looked up to see Eduard, his arms folded, with a worried look on his face.

**Back at Eduard's house…**

"…And then Gil woke up and Feli found us." Ludwig finished. The teens stared at him in awe.

"Dude. That's awesome!" Alfred grinned. Gilbert turned to him and scowled.

"Oh yea… sorry about the whole, knocking you out thing Gil…. I didn't do any permanent damage, I promise!" Alfred gave the Boy Scout sign. Gilbert crossed his arms and looked away.

"He'll be fine. He doesn't like being the damsel in distress." Antonio grinned. Gilbert punched him in the arm.

"Shut up…" he muttered.

"So, It seems our team got one member bigger now." Alice said, flipping another page in her book. She wasn't really paying attention much.

"YAY! Luddy gets to help save the world!" Feli squealed and hugged Ludwig again. Lovi scowled.

"Fan-freakin-tastic." She muttered.

"The more Allies the better. There are many enemies, so to have many friends are helpful." Eduard pointed out.

"Now, Training is over, you can all go home. And yes Gil, you are still grounded." Gil groaned as Eduard added the last part.

"now, goodbye." Eduard waved as he pressed a button on the laptop, teleporting them all home.

**That Night**

Alice looked around. Green smoke covered everywhere. A lone figure was there with her.

"Hello? Who are you? Where are we?" She tried to call out. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. The figure walked toward her, slowly going into focus. It was a girl. She had short blonde hair held back with yellow hair clips underneath a dark brown hat. She wore a long dark brown coat and matching pants. She had on black boots and a sheathed sword.

"Oh thank god this worked! I have to talk fast, please help my brother!" The girl seemed desperate and upset. Alice cocked her head.

"He's being controlled, he wouldn't hurt anyone! Please, help him!" She slowly faded away. Alice tried to go toward her, but couldn't move. She soon faded to black, waking up. She looked at the clock, 1:00 A.M. She sighed and went back to sleep.

**OMG Ludwig has powers too? Nobody saw that coming at all *sarcasm***

**You can tell I'm running out of ideas for aliens….**

**Ludwig-Germany-Can control the Earth (rocks)**

**Viet-Vietnam- True Form: Basically a Harpy.**

**Li- Hong Kong- True Form: Bat-harpy.**

**?-?-?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. I JUST realized as I'm about to upload this that I forgot to upload the last chapter yesterday :P Oops. Anyways:**

**I'm totally watching Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. Is it me, or the whole "vs. the world" part make you guys laugh too? I seriously expected Germany, America, or France for goodness' sake to jump out and kill everyone :P Anyways**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

_Weeks went by, the enemy was silent. The training sessions continued, their powers growing as did their skill. Soon, it was December and time for the Christmas Dance._

**December 15- Gakuen Hetalia High**

"So, who are you gonna ask to the Christmas Dance amigos?" Antonio asked, as the boys walked to school. Alfred grinned, opened his backpack, and took out a rose.

"I'm totally gonna ask Alice! Once she sees my manly charm, she totally will go!" Francis frowned.

"I was going to ask her…" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we'll both ask her and whoever she chooses, she chooses, 'K?" Francis and Alfred grinned and shook hands. Ludwig rolled his eyes. Gilbert noticed this and laughed.

"Hey bro, you realize Feli said no to every other guy who asked her because she's waiting for YOU to ask her, right?" Ludwig blushed and the guys laughed.

"I-I don't know how…" Gilbert slung his arm around his brother.

"You are related to me, so you should. But don't worry, we will help, right?" The guys all nodded their heads.

"What about you Gil?" Gilbert paled and didn't say anything.

"We all know Elizaveta's going with Roderich, so you can't ask her." Gilbert scowled.

"I wasn't gonna ask her anyways! I got someone else…." He blushed and Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Well who is it amigo? I'm asking Lovi, so it can't be that hard for you to ask someone-"

"IT'S MADDIE!" Gilbert blurted out, then slapped his hands over his mouth. The guys all looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Gilbert scowled.

"What's so funny?" Alfred wiped a tear away.

"Dude, we totally knew that! We were just messing with you! Best reaction ever!" Alfred high-fived Ludwig.

"Not cool!" Gilbert stormed ahead.

"We made him mad guys…" Ludwig stared after his brother.

"Aw, he'll be back to normal in a little bit." Antonio grinned and the boys entered the school.

**Gakuen Hetalia High- Mrs. Monika's class**

"Wow Gil, I didn't think you were gonna ask her secretly." Alfred commented as he looked over Gilbert's shoulder.

"I didn't do that…" Gilbert muttered. On Maddie's desk was a bouquet of roses and a note.

"What does the note say?" Francis walked over to the desk. Before he could grab the note, Alice intercepted him.

"Oh no you don't! Madeline is the first one to read the note! I have to say though, I didn't expect something this romantic from Gilbert." Gilbert face-desked.

"He didn't put the rose on her desk though. He was going to ask her later." Francis explained. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Who sent them then?" Maddie entered the classroom and all eyes were on her. She looked around uncomfortably before noticing the roses. She looked to Gilbert and smiled before walking to her desk. She picked up the note and read it to herself. She frowned and glanced back to Gilbert. She pocketed the notes and put the flowers under her desk. Class started and nobody mentioned the roses until Lunch.

**Lunch**

"What's taking her so long?" Gilbert scowled. Maddie was late to lunch.

"Dude, calm down. She probably went to go turn down the guy who sent the roses." Alfred took a sip of his milk. Gilbert played with his food. Soon, Ludwig with Feli attached to his arm, Antonio, and Lovi walked up to the table with their food and sat down.

"So, I guess Lud actually got his act together and Feli said yes?" Francis commented. Ludwig turned red and Feli nodded.

"And since Lovi isn't trying to strangle Ludwig right now, I guess she said yes too?" Alfred grinned. Antonio gave a thumbs up as Lovi scowled and crossed her arms. Maddie ran up to the table and sat down.

"Where were you? More importantly, who sent the roses?" Alice was impatient, surprisingly. Maddie blushed as Feli stared at her.

"What roses? Did Gil send them? OMG how did I not know about this?" She pouted and Gilbert head-desked. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't hear about Gilbert buying flowers…" Francis gave a frantic -shush shut up now- gesture.

"T-they weren't from Gil…" Maddie finally said, looking down at her food. The teens from the other class stared at her.

"They were from… a senior…" Maddie blushed. The teens all looked at each other.

"WHAT?" They all said simultaneously.

"It was from one who started going to this school this year, his name is Toris. He….ohmigosh… I don't even know how to say this. He was sweet and nice, and before I knew it I said I'd go to the dance with him…" Maddie finished. The teens stared at her. Gilbert stood up quickly and picked up his plate.

"Gil…." Ludwig started to get up.

"No! Just… leave me alone…" He ran off.

"Oh Gil….I'm sorry…" Maddie mumbled.

**After school**

"Bruder! Gilbert wait up!" Ludwig shouted. His brother was ahead of him, walking fast, but not slowing down. Ludwig sighed. Gilbert soon was tripped by a small rock that appeared out of nowhere, giving Ludwig enough time to catch up. Gilbert looked up at him, scowling.

"No using powers unless it's an emergency, remember?" Gilbert stood up. Ludwig put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from running off.

"We need to talk. Now." Ludwig said sternly.

"No we don't now back off." Gilbert brushed off his hand and ran off. Ludwig tried to stop him.

"GIL! Mein gott…" Ludwig swore as he ran off after his brother.

_The Days passed by quickly, Gilbert becoming more distanced from everyone as the dance quickly approached. Soon, the night of the dance arrived._

**December 20- Beilschmidt house**

"You clean up nice Lud." Gilbert said as his brother walked into the Living room. He had on a tux he borrowed from Gilbert, with a light blue shirt on underneath and a black tie.

"You sure you're not going to go?" Ludwig folded his arms. Gilbert sighed.

"I'll go hang out with Eduard if it's that big of a deal. I won't be by myself so chill." Ludwig sighed in frustration. Their argument was put on hold when the doorbell rang. Ludwig opened the door and Feli jumped into his arms. She wore a Light blue sleeveless dress and silver heels, the dress matching Ludwig's shirt.

"OMG hi Gil! Are you coming too? I'll dance with you if you want!" Feli was as hyperactive as ever.

"nah, I'm heading to Eduard's as soon as you guys leave. Oh and by the way Lud, I heard from Francis that there will be Red Bull, keep it away from Feli." Ludwig nodded and headed out the door, waving to Gilbert before closing the door. Gilbert sighed and tapped a button on his watch.

"Hey Eduard, Ludwig wants me to chill out with you until he's back from the dance. I'm heading over."

"Fine."

**Winter Dance**

"See, there's Ludwig and Feli now! I told you their limo was right behind ours!" Antonio said reassuringly to Lovi. Antonio had on a red dress shirt and black tie, with black slacks and dress shoes. Lovi had a red sleeveless dress and black heels, inadvertently matching Antonio. She was scowling and had her arms crossed.

"FELI! YOU ARE LATE! I SWEAR IF YOU DID ANYTHING!" Lovi threatened Ludwig. Feli sighed.

"Nothing happed sis. Now let's go! The others are waiting!" The girls ran into the gym. Ludwig and Antonio walked after them.

"So, Gil isn't coming I assume?" Antonio said. Ludwig nodded.

"I don't blame him. If I saw Lovi going with someone else, I'd stay home too." Ludwig sighed.

"I'm just worried about him… He hasn't been this upset since Elizaveta dumped him for Roderich." Ludwig and Antonio entered the gym, which had paper-snowflakes hung up on the walls. There was a DJ playing and their friends were all in the corner. Ludwig and Antonio walked over. Alfred had a typical tux on, white shirt and black tie. Alice had her hair down and was wearing contacts. She had on an emerald green dress that went down to just above her knees and had one sleeve, a flowing Grecian-style sleeve. She topped it off with black pumps and a black belt around her waist. She had chosen to go with Alfred, but give Francis a dance later on. Francis had a light blue tux on with a white shirt and dark blue tie.

"Gil didn't come? That sucks." Alfred sighed. He looked around.

"Maddie is coming a little late. Toris was going to pick her up and I had to go pick up Alice… ah there they are!" Alfred pointed out Maddie and Toris. Maddie had her hair down and was also wearing contacts, her purple eyes shining. Her dress matched her eyes, a sweetheart neckline and thin straps. The dress flowed slightly at the bottom and suited her well. It went down to her knees as well. She wore black flats and had a black bow in her hair. Toris had a dark green tux on and a black bowtie. He had long brown hair and friendly blue eyes. She noticed them and pulled him over.

"Hey guys… oh Gil didn't come?" She looked disappointed. Toris looked around nervously.

"Yea.. He's sick." Ludwig lied quickly. Maddie frowned.

"Oh…that sucks…. Did he go to Eduard's?" Toris twitched slightly at the name, but nobody noticed.

"Yeah… Oh Toris, Eduard's our friend, he's a nice guy." Alfred explained. Toris smiled.

"Oh, he sounds nice."

**Eduard's House**

"So, because Maddie went to the dance with another boy, you decided not to go?" Eduard said, staring at Gilbert, who was lying on the couch, throwing a tennis ball against the ceiling.

"Yep. Stupid seniors…stupid roses… Stupid TORIS!" Gilbert shouted the last part and covered his face with a pillow. Eduard stood up quickly, paled.

"Wait wait WAIT. WHO is taking Maddie to this dance?" Gilbert took the pillow off his head, obviously confused by Eduard's sudden outburst.

"Uh… a new kid named Toris, he just started school here this year." Eduard quickly turned and started typing on his computer.

"Dang it! Why doesn't ANYONE have their watches on?" Eduard was panicking. Gilbert sat up.

"Dude, calm down. Nobody has their watches on but me because it didn't work with their dance outfits, plus it wasn't in the dance dress code. No way around it." Eduard turned, still panicking.

"Toris is an alien…. He works for the Soviets." Gilbert's mouth dropped.

"So Maddie is at a dance with an ALIEN? And you didn't tell us this BEFORE the dance?" Gilbert stood up, starting to panic as well.

"I didn't know she was going with my BROTHER!" Eduard shouted, before realizing what he just said.

"Your BROTHER!" Gilbert stalked over and grabbed Eduard by the shirt, scowling.

"You have explaining to do… starting NOW!" Eduard gulped.

"Remember how you found me after I crashed in the junkyard? Well, I was running away from the Soviets. They captured me and my brothers. I managed to escape after 3 years, but my brothers still work for them. Toris only does because they captured his girlfriend and will hurt her if he doesn't. Raivis is too scared to run. Toris…. I have no idea why he's targeting Maddie….unless…ASTRAL TRAPPING!" Eduard suddenly shouted, causing Gilbert to let go and fall back over the coffee table.

"Astral what?" Gilbert rubbed his head, scowling.

"Toris' ability is Astral Trapping, he can trap things, or people, in a box, which is in a different dimension. He uses it to kill his enemies, via suffocation. It only works with people who have a heat signature, but why Maddie…." Eduard frowned and burrowed his eyebrows. He looked to Gilbert and the light bulb in his head went off.

"He isn't going after Maddie… he wants YOU!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"How does this have ANYTHING to do with me?" Gilbert stood up and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms.

"Because, you don't have a heat signature because you're constantly cold. Toris CAN'T use his power on you, so he wants to hurt you in other ways… like Maddie." Gilbert's mouth dropped.

"Why didn't I think about this earlier! Everyone has a weakness…. And YOU are Toris'! He wants to eliminate you, so he'll get rid of what you care about the most! Dear God we got to get to Maddie! And nobody brought their watches…" Gilbert pulled out his phone and tossed it to Eduard.

"Call them all. First, teleport me to Gakuen High. I'll distract Toris until they get there." Eduard nodded and turned to his computer.

"Gil… try not to kill him ok?" Eduard said softly before teleporting Gil to the High School.

**Gakuen High School- Garden**

"What'd you wanna talk about Toris?" Maddie sat on a bench by the roses. Toris turned and smiled.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Gilbert." Maddie blushed and looked away.

"What about Gil?" Toris put his hands in his pockets.

"Just, why you like him. Stuff he likes. Just…stuff." Maddie cocked her head.

"Why?" Maddie stood up cautiously.

"You seem to like him a lot so…." Toris frowned.

"Why do you suddenly want to talk about Gilbert?" Maddie was interrupted by her phone ringing from her purse. She bent down and took it out.

"It's Gil… I thought he was at Eduard's." Toris paled.

"Hello? Eduard? Why do you have Gil's phone…. Yes I'm with him. Wait, how do you-" Maddie was interrupted by Toris, who slapped the phone out of her hand.

"Why did you do that Toris! And how do you know Eduard?" Maddie backed away. Toris sighed.

"Because he's my brother. But that's not important, this is." Toris raised his hand.

"BACK OFF!" Both teens turned to the voice. Gilbert stood, panting, by a hedge. He stalked up to them.

"Gil? What are you doing here?" Gilbert stepped protectively in front of Maddie.

"Saving you. This freak's an alien. Uses Astral Trapping. Basically was going to kill you." Maddie's jaw dropped.

"So, I got discovered. Oh well, I'm glad you're here Gilbert. This makes my job so much easier." Toris grinned and snapped his fingers. Some demon dogs appeared out of nowhere. Gilbert and Maddie backed up.

"I hid them, just in case you showed up. Oh, and just because you can't be trapped, doesn't mean she can't be just because you're in front of her." Toris raised his hand and his eyes glowed. Maddie shrieked and disappeared.

"Wha- What did you do with her?" Gilbert turned, glaring at Toris. Toris waved his hand and Maddie appeared, but was looking around frightened.

"Maddie!" Gilbert put his hand out and hit an invisible wall.

"She's trapped in another dimension, a pretty small one. Maybe enough oxygen for, oh I dunno, 10 minutes? Maybe." Gilbert glared.

"Let her go!" He shot a blast of Ice at Toris, who dodged it.

"And who's going to make me? There's one of you, and 5 of us." The dogs growled and took a step forward. Gilbert looked around.

"Attack." Toris gave the order and the dogs pounced.

**Winter Dance**

"That's my cell, I'll be back." Alice walked into the girls' bathroom. Feli and Lovi had entered earlier to fix their makeup. Alice flipped open her phone.

"Gilbert, why are you calling- oh Eduard?" Alice answered her phone. Feli and Lovi stared at her.

"he WHAT?" Alice's mouth dropped. Feli and Lovi walked closer, trying to hear Eduard's end of the conversation.

"We're on it." Alice flipped her phone shut.

"What? What happened!" Feli asked as Alice dragged her and Lovi out to the guys, who were waiting.

"Where's the fire Alice?" Alfred asked.

"Somewhere in the garden. Toris is an alien, out to get Gilbert. Maddie was bait." Alfred paled.

"Oh shit. What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" the teens ran off toward the garden.

**Garden**

"I am impressed. You managed to defeat all the demons." Toris folded his arms. Gilbert was panting. He straightened up and took a step towards Toris.

"It only took you… 7 minutes. But can you beat me in 3?" Toris smirked and raised his hand. Maddie became visible again, obviously struggling to breathe.

"MADDIE! You son of a bitch you are going to die!" Gilbert roared and charged at Toris. Toris dodged his attacks easily. He jumped over the last ice blast and kicked Gilbert in the face. Gilbert collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Oh too bad. And nobody will be here to witness both your deaths." Toris walked calmly up to Gilbert.

"BACK OFF!" Toris dodged a fireball. Gilbert looked up weakly and saw the others running towards them.

"Hey guys….you're late." Gilbert chuckled weakly. Feli ran over, frowning.

"You should've waited Gil!" Feli began healing Gilbert.

"No time…. 3 minutes… maybe." Gilbert tried to explain.

"Hey you! Where's my sister?" Alfred demanded, cracking his knuckled. Toris chuckled.

"Over there. Feel free to go get her." He waved his hand and Maddie appeared again, nearly unconscious.

"Maddie!" Alfred was about to run over when Alice stopped him.

"Don't! He'll trap you too! Gil, you ok?" Alice turned to Gilbert, who had finished healing and was standing up, leaning on Feli for support.

"I will be once Maddie can breathe again. Please tell me you have a plan." Alice grinned.

"Don't I always? Listen, focus your ice on the box surrounding Maddie. The box should freeze, but she'll be fine." Alice added after seeing Gilbert's frown. He sighed.

"Feli, you gotta help me stand, got it?" Feli nodded and turned him to face Maddie. He focused and soon the box's edges were starting to freeze. Toris paled.

"Oh no you don't!" He raised his hand. He was stopped by Alfred, who tackled him.

"Now Antonio, melt all the ice quickly!" Alice commanded. Antonio complied and they began to see cracks in the box.

"Alfred, you're up!" Alfred stopped wrestling Toris and jumped up. He ran at the box and punch as hard as he could. The box shattered and Maddie was free. Alfred picked her up, bridal style. All the teens faced Toris, who was trembling.

"I'd recommend running amigo. You're Eduard's brother, so we'll let you. This once." Antonio folded his arms. Toris nodded and ran off. Gilbert started to laugh.

"Wow. This was an amazing dance. And you guys told me it was going to be lame!" The others soon started laughing too.

"Gil! You there? I'm going to teleport you all back here." Gilbert turned to his watch.

"Got it Eduard."

**Eduard's house**

"…and that's the full story." Eduard finished. The teens gaped.

"Wow. We have to fight your brothers? That must suck." Alfred whistled. Eduard sighed.

"Technically it's self-defense because they attacked first. Now, you need to keep your watches on at all times. We don't want a repeat of this incident." Eduard gave a pointed glance to Maddie, who nodded.

"Got it. Watches on, or bad things happen. So, what do we do now?" Gilbert asked. Eduard sighed.

"We wait. Let the enemy make the move first. In the meanwhile, try to find out who could be allies, WITHOUT getting arrested." Eduard gave a pointed glare to Francis, who whistled innocently.

"But who could be Allies? And who knows who our next allies could be…" Alice mused.

**?**

"You failed comrade." Toris cringed. The Boss was scary, the aura was around him.

"I didn't expect the others to come, or that Eduard was helping them." Toris explained.

"You let the girl go in the end. Your traps are unbreakable." Toris paled.

"Do not disappoint me again, understand me?" Toris nodded.

"Go." Toris left the room.

"Big Brother, let me go again! I won't fail this time!" Natalya stepped forward. The Boss sighed.

"Fine. But do not fail. Just because you are family doesn't mean you should fail me." Natalya grinned and nodded, running out of the room.

"Soon, those teens will be gone." The Boss laughed evilly.

**Dun Dun DUNN! PruCan FTW!**

**I seriously have nothing for the ending either… so REVIEW!**

**Toris- Lithuania- True form: ?, Astral Trapper, he can trap things or people in another dimension (which coincidentally has no oxygen) for as long as he wants. The traps are unbreakable.**

**Elizaveta-Hungary**

**Roderich-Austria**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got time tonight, so why not write another chapter? YAY! Mainly because everyone wants more chapters after I upload, like TWO. Oh well, I enjoy this! ON TO STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I totally wish I did.**

**January 3-Gakuen Hetalia High**

"Oh my gosh! Winter Break passed by so fast!" Feli sighed, sitting down at the lunch table. Alice nodded, fiddling with her food.

"Oh… did your brothers come back from college Alice?" Feli asked. Alice nodded.

"Wow. I feel bad for you. Were they acting like usual?" Alice nodded again.

"So much for a Winter break. Let me guess, you had to babysit Peter again?" Alfred grinned. Alice scowled.

"Yes I had to babysit Peter. He's been even more of a pest than usual! It's like it's his JOB to annoy me even more when Scot, Wallace, and Elliot are home! I'm glad they left. Did you know Peter has a crush? On VASH's little sister?" Feli gasped.

"Noo! Lilli? They'd be adorable together, but Vash would kill him!" Alice smirked.

"I know. Try explaining that to him." Maddie giggled.

"I think it's cute. In fact, Alice, why don't you go talk to Vash about it right now?" Alice paled.

"I prefer living thank you very much. Alfred, why don't you go do it?" Alfred laughed.

"Your brother, your problem." Alice scowled.

"And she was going to give you a kiss if you did it too… aww that would've been adorable!" Feli teased. Alfred and Alice blushed.

"She totally was too." Francis smirked. Alice punched him in the shoulder.

"Umm.. Alice, can I talk to you?" Alice turned and paled when she saw Vash Swingli standing behind them. He had a white beret on over his blonde hair, which was in a chin-length bob cut. He looked nervous.

"Sure Vash." Alice stood up nervously. She followed him to the library.

"So… it's about your brother, Peter." Alice gulped.

"Lilli has a really big crush on him…" Alice burst out into laughter, stopping when the librarian gave her a dirty look. Vash cocked his head, confused.

"Peter really likes her too." Alice explained. Vash grinned.

"So, why don't we help them out a bit? As, fellow elder siblings." He held out his hand. Alice grabbed it, grinning.

"Agreed."

**After school**

"Alice… why are we going to get ice cream?" Peter was suspicious. Alice sighed and scowled.

"I decide to treat you for once and you complain? Do you want to just go home without candy?" Peter shook his head and ran after her. They entered the ice cream parlor.

"Hey Alice!" Vash called. Alice grinned. Peter grabbed her arm as she began heading over there.

"What are you doing? Lilli's over there!" Alice looked up and saw Lilli frantically whispering to Vash as well.

"Oh is she? I just want to talk to him for a second!" Alice dragged Peter over.

"Hey Vash! Hey Lilli." Alice smiled nicely. Vash waved back. Lilli waved a little nervously. Alice pushed Peter forward.

"H-hey Lilli…." He stuttered. Lilli blushed and looked away, mumbling a hello in return. Alice winked at Vash.

"So Peter, why don't you stay here while I go order ice cream?" Alice ran off before Peter could protest.

"Lilli, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second." Vash got up and left as well, leaving the two alone in the booth.

Vash headed toward the bathroom before turning and making a loop around to Alice.

"They're talking." He whispered.

"She's laughing." Alice giggled.

"Wait… who's that?" Vash stared at the girl who walked up to them. Alice turned and gasped.

"Natalya?" She stalked over to them, as Natalya leaned over to Peter.

"Excuse me, but Peter and I have to go." She grabbed Peter's arm and ran out of the Ice Cream Parlor.

"Hey! I was actually having a conversation with LillI! You jerk!" Peter struggled to get free. Alice turned and looked at him in the eyes.

"Peter. Listen to me very carefully. That girl with the long hair? Her name is Natalya and she is a bad person. She will try to hurt you and me. We need to go. NOW." Peter nodded, surprised at the fear in Alice's eyes and followed her away from the Parlor. Alice started tapping her watch.

"Eduard? It's me. I spotted Natalya at the Ice Cream Parlor. I don't know where she went, I ran out of there with my brother." Alice reported. Peter tugged on her arm.

"Not now Peter." Alice scowled and turned to her watch.

"I will tell the others, be careful Alice." "ALICE!" Peter shouted. Alice turned.

"WHAT? Oh." Alice was standing face-to-face with Natalya. Alice grabbed Peter and stood protectively in front of him.

"What do you want Natalya?" Alice spat. Natalya smiled sweetly.

"I just came to visit little Peter. He seemed like he wanted a new friend." Peter whimpered and hid behind Alice.

"He's perfectly fine. He doesn't need friends like YOU." Alice slowly started to back away, Peter already about to run for it.

"Fine. But if we aren't friends…" Natalya smiled evilly, her nails turning purple.

"WE'RE ENEMIES!" She hissed and lunged toward them. Alice pushed Peter out of the way, taking most of the hit. She screamed in pain as the poison entered her body. She collapsed. Peter ran to her, shaking her.

"Alice? ALICE! Come on! We have to get out of here! ALICE!" Alice didn't respond. Natalya cackled and slowly walked toward him. Peter stood up, glaring. He grabbed Alice, lifted her up, fairly easily since they were close to the same size, and sprinted away, much faster than he should've been able to run. Natalya ran after them. Peter soon ran into an abandoned construction site. He soon ran into a dead end. He could hear Natalya behind him. He frantically looked around.

"A-Alice? ALICE! Come in Alice?" Her wristwatch crackled. Peter put her down and grabbed it. He pressed a bunch of buttons.

"Alice got hurt! It's Peter! We're at the abandoned construction site! PLEASE HELP SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" He froze when he heard Natalya's laugh.

"I found you…" She sang. Peter grabbed Alice and followed his instinct. He jumped, straight up to the second floor. Natalya looked up in astonishment and anger.

"You brat! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" She screeched. Peter didn't understand, but kept running. He soon reached the top floor of the building.

"ALICE! PETER!" He looked down and saw some people running in. He recognized one of them.

"ALFRED! WE'RE UP HERE!" Peter called. Alfred looked up, covering his eyes from the Sun's glare. He pointed and called to the others.

"Too bad they're all the way down there…" Peter turned and saw Natalya walking towards them. Peter backed away and soon reached the edge. He looked down and then back to Natalya.

"Jump and die, or don't jump and die." Natalya crossed her arms. Peter turned.

"What are you?" Natalya lunged at him. Peter let out a shout and jumped. Everything went slow motion. All the teens let out a shout as they saw him jump. Peter held onto Alice tightly and landed on his feet. He stumbled but otherwise was ok. He put Alice down and looked up at them, tears in his eyes.

"She got hurt protecting me. You can do something, right?" A red-head walked up and put her hand on Alice's forehead, closing her eyes.

"She's alive…barely. You guys need to distract Natalya while I heal her. Lovi, stay with us." Her twin nodded and the boys ran off into the building. The girl closed her eyes again and focused. Alice began to heal. Peter's eyes widened. When Alice stopped glowing, She opened her eyes. But they weren't green. They were blue. Alice stood up and looked up to the roof, where an angry Natalya was. **(A/n: ENTER Russian via Google Translate)**

"Наталья! Приходите прямо сейчас!" She shouted up in a higher pitched voice. She was speaking a different language. Natalya jumped down and scowled at Alice as she landed.

"Катюша! Большой Брат сказал мне, чтобы убить ее!" She scowled, replying in the same language.

"They're speaking Russian…" Feli whispered in shock.

"И теперь он хочет, чтобы вы вернулись!" Alice replied, folding her arms. Natalya sighed.

"You guys got off easy!" She teleported away and Alice collapsed. But she soon opened her eyes, which were back to a normal green.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Alice asked.

**Short I know. I'm sorry : (**

**REVIEW THOUGH!**

**Наталья! Приходите прямо сейчас- Natalya! Come back right now!**

**Катюша! Большой Брат сказал мне, чтобы убить ее!- Katyusha? Big Brother told me to kill her!**

**И теперь он хочет, чтобы вы вернулись- And now he wants you to come back to the ship.**

**Peter Kirkland- Sealand-Superhuman Agility: He can run faster and jump higher than the average human.**

**Lilli Zwingli- Lichtenstein**

**Vash Zwingli- Switzerland**

**Katyusha- Ukraine- Abiltiies: She can take over Alice's body (as a fellow psychic) to talk through her and talk to them in their dreams.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG it's hard to try to make this longer than 10 chapters when I run out of ideas :P. I'll come up with something. And is it me, or do you guys also imagine Final Fantasy music and a screen popping up saying, "**** joined the party!" Whenever someone is recruited? Anyways FUN FACT: I'm part Prussian from my Dad's side :D AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, this would be an epic story arc. Or a movie.**

**Eduard's House**

"No No no a thousand times NO!" Alice crossed her arms and scowled. Eduard sighed.

"I realize you don't want you brother to get hurt, but he IS a part of this team now Alice." Eduard argued.

"I am NOT letting my 13-year old brother go and fight aliens!" The argument was interrupted by Peter slamming his hands down on the coffee table. Eduard and Alice looked at him.

"I think this is MY choice since it's MY life. And I say, I want to help ONLY because I don't want Lilli getting hurt by these freaks." Peter folded her arms and glared at them, daring them to make him change his mind. Alice sighed and sat down on the couch, defeated.

"If he gets hurt in any way shape or form Eduard, you are dead, understood?" Alice glared at Eduard, who nodded.

"I understand. I'd feel the same way if Raivis got hurt." Peter cocked his head.

"Raivis? How do you know Raivis?" The two turned to stare at him.

"He's my brother… wait how do YOU know Raivis?" Eduard asked. Peter shrugged.

"He's been at my school for a while. He became friends with Mei and her brother Kiku from your class. Is he one of the bad guys? Because that would suck because he's a pretty nice guy." Alice sighed and Eduard put his head in his hands.

"Wait, why would Raivis be friends with Kiku? Kiku's in high school." Alfred asked, reminding the three that the others were listening to the entire conversation.

"Because Raivis is friends with Mei and Kiku plays video games with him. Mei's been super upset lately, apparently during one of their video game sessions, Kiku fainted." Eduard raised an eyebrow. The others began moving closer to the conversation.

"That's weird. Why would Kiku just collapse?" Maddie and Alfred exchanged a glance. They began having a silent conversation. Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Alfred, Madeline, are you two hiding something from us?" The twins froze, sensing Alice's irritation.

"Um… well, we went swimming at Kiku's the other day…" Maddie started.

"….And I noticed something weird on his back…" Alfred added.

"…Al pointed it out to me and we noticed it was a black lightning bolt." Maddie continued.

"So we asked him about us, and he gave us a confused look and said 'What mark?'" Alfred finished. The teens stared at them.

"And you didn't tell us this BEFORE?" Lovi shouted, smacking Alfred upside the head.

"OW! Hey why did I get hit?" Alfred whined.

"We honestly didn't think anything of it, but I guess Kiku is one of us…" Maddie quickly said.

"Well, it can't be helped now. But we have to go and get him before the Aliens do." Ludwig pulled out his cell phone.

"Oh yea, you still have his cell number from that project last year? When we were split into two teams and had to fight each other in P.E. stuff? That was fun." Gilbert laughed at the memory.

"Dude. Your country DIED at the end." Francis reminded him. Gilbert smirked.

"Dude, Prussia's a micro nation now. It is not 'dead'." He argued. **(A/n: OMG it's totally true!)**

"Shut up!" Ludwig hissed.

"Hey Kiku? It's me, Ludwig. Where are you? Oh, at the library? Stay there, we need to talk. Yes, I'll bring Feli. Guten Tag" Feli squealed with joy. Ludwig snapped his phone shut.

"He thinks it's less awkward for us to talk if Feli's there." Ludwig explained to the other confused teens.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ludwig grabbed his brother's arm as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Kiku's only expecting me and Feli. You guys should wait here. We can call you if there's trouble." Ludwig added at Eduard's stare.

"Fine. But be careful. The Library is still dangerous." Eduard reminded them before teleporting them to the library entrance.

**Library**

"Ah, Ludwig, Feli, it is nice to see you outside of school again." Kiku bowed in greeting. Ludwig returned it but Feli squealed and gave Kiku a big hug.

"OMG Kiku! I have missed you so much! I know we see each other every day but still!" Kiku stiffened under Feli's hug.

"Feli. What did we discuss on the way here?" Ludwig sighed. Feli let go of Kiku quickly.

"Personal Space. Right, sorry Kiku!" She smiled apologetically. Kiku smiled.

"It's ok. I wanted to talk to you two about something too." They walked to a table in the corner of the library. There wasn't anyone here. They sat down.

"So, you can talk first." Ludwig prompted. Kiku sighed.

"Very well. So, if you haven't heard, the other day, I fainted while playing video games with Peter and Mei." Ludwig and Feli exchanged a glance.

"Peter mentioned that." Feli admitted. Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, the reason was, as soon as I touched the controller, this weird feeling came over me. The controller began moving without my hands guiding it." The two teens' eyes widened.

"Later, I went to my computer and opened the internet. I felt the same feeling, and the next thing I know, I felt like I was connected to every computer in the town. I nearly collapsed after that as well." Kiku finished.

"Wow. That makes our stuff sound lame." Feli whistled.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kiku asked. Ludwig sighed.

"Well….."

**5 minutes later**

"…and that's why we want you to come with us." Ludwig finished. Feli had fallen asleep on the table and Kiku's eyes were widened.

"So you believe that I am like you guys, and have powers that can be used to stop evil aliens to take over the world?" Ludwig ran his hand through his hair.

"I understand if you are reluctant to belie-

"I believe you." Ludwig's mouth hung open as Kiku folded his hands.

"Really? Because I'm still having trouble believing it and I've been fighting aliens since September." Kiku laughed quietly.

"It's an explanation. I didn't come up with one, so I have no reason not to believe you. Besides, you do not lie." Ludwig stood up.

"So, you will come back with us?" Kiku stood up as well.

"Hai. Now, let's wake up Feli and head toward your friend Eduard's house.""Or you can stay here and play with me!" The teens froze and turned to the voice. A girl put down her book. She had blue eyes and wavy amber colored hair. She had on short cutoff shorts, and a crop top that exposed her midriff with an American flag on the left. She had on a bomber jacket that looked suspiciously familiar.

"Umm, do we know you?" Ludwig asked, as he slowly woke Feli up.

"Probably not~" The girl sang.

"SHHH!" A librarian shushed them.

"Let's go play outside! It's boring here!" the girl skipped out of the library. Kiku and Ludwig glanced at each other before following her out, a still sleepy Feli dragged behind them.

**Outside the Library**

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Ludwig demanded from the girl. She giggled.

"My name is Amelia, the first of the NyoRobos." She giggled at their confused looks.

"Nyo? As in _Nyotaika_?" Kiku asked.

"Yep! You're smarter than Sakura said you'd be! And you just got discovered! Of course, we knew about you thanks to Raivis!" Amelia grinned.

"You're one of them, aren't you!" Ludwig stepped protectively in front of Feli.

"If by 'them' you mean a super-cool Soviet, then yup! But don't worry, I'm supposed to be on…uh what did Arthur call it… 'recon'? Yea Recon! So, I can't kill you." Amelia pouted.

"Wait, Arthur, Sakura, who are they?" Kiku asked. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I take back what I said about you being smart. I said the FIRST of the NyoroboS, you know, plural. More than one. Many." Amelia said slowly.

"How many are there?" Feli squeaked. Amelia started counting on her fingers.

"AMELIA! Are you there?" a voice crackled. Amelia held up a finger, grinning apologetically.

"Sorry, that's mine." She pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Sup Artie." She said into the walkie-talkie.

"For the last bloody time, it's ARTHUR. And how's recon?" Amelia looked up at the three teens.

"Well, two more showed up and followed me out of the library. Hey, you guys should say hi!" Amelia pressed the button and held out the walkie-talkie.

"CIAO!" Feli shouted. Ludwig face-palmed and Kiku reached out for the walkie-talkie, only for it to be pulled away from him.

"not you! You'll break it." Amelia scowled.

"Amelia. Why are the people we're trying to KILL just sitting there and talking to you?" Arthur's voice crackled through the walkie-talkie.

"Cuz. They were asking questions, I was answering." There was silence.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HELP THEM! WE WERE TOLD TO KILL THEM AND YOU'RE HAVING BLOODY SCONES AND TEA WITH THEM?" Amelia flinched and held the walkie-talkie away.

"Ve~ They remind me of Alfred and Alice." Feli whispered. Ludwig nodded.

"It's kind of creepy." Ludwig whispered back.

"Fine Arthur! I'll freakin kill them, I thought that Feliciano would want to kill his target but fine I'll do it for them, ya happy!" Amelia finally shouted into the walkie-talkie. The three teens glanced at each other.

"So, it was really nice meeting you but we gotta go." Feli pulled on Ludwig's arm away from the girl. Amelia turned.

"But we were just getting started!" Amelia suddenly jumped and lunged toward Ludwig. He grabbed Feli and jumped out of the way to the left as Kiku rolled to the right. Amelia landed with a punch and the ground cracked, a crater appearing around her. She stood up and blew dust off her knuckle.

"She has super strength like Alfred to?" Feli squeaked.

"EDUARD! TELEPORT NOW!" Ludwig roared into his watch as he dashed towards Kiku, grabbing on to his sleeve as Eduard teleported them to Headquarters.

"Aww, it was just getting fun." Amelia pouted.

**Eduard's house**

"Dude. You guys need to stop yelling into the watches." Gilbert was on the ground, his chair flipped over. He had apparently fallen back in his chair when Ludwig shouted into the watch, which was projected out through the laptop's sound system.

"Well excuse me but when we're being attacked by an evil robot, your ears are the LAST thing on my mind." Ludwig snapped. Kiku looked around, confused.

"Sup Kiku. So, evil robot?" Alfred waved in greeting.

"She called herself a 'NyoRobo', a 'Genderbent Robot'." Kiku explained.

"'She'? A girl robot? Sweet." Alfred grinned.

"She was just as strong as Alfred… and acted a lot like him too!" Feli was still shaking. Ludwig put his arm around her, ignoring Lovi's glares.

"Wait, acted like Al? That's weird. Why would the enemies make a robot like that?" Alice put down her book.

"Her name was 'Amelia' and she also mentioned others. She was arguing with a robot named Arthur through her walkie-talkie, who happened to act and sound like a male version of Alice." Ludwig recalled.

"I'm not surprised honestly. They knew we were strong and decided to recreate us. Fight Fire with Fire, right?" Francis folded his arms. The teens all stared at him.

"What, I can be smart!" Francis frowned.

"So, now we have to worry about these robots along with the aliens? Great. That's perfect." Peter scowled.

"Not to mention there's still one more teammate to find." Eduard crossed his arms.

"Only one? Wait, you knew exactly how many of us there'd be and you didn't TELL us?" Alice gaped. Eduard shrugged.

"12 heroes, various powers, it's this old prophecy from my planet. I assume it's you guys. It was like, '12 heroes stop the villain' or something I really don't remember. My gut says 12, and it doesn't lie." Eduard turned around in his swivel chair and started typing on his laptop.

"By the way, Kiku, you probably want this. I put a power cap on it so you won't start passing out on us." Eduard tossed a watch over to Kiku. He cautiously examined it, before grinned.

"Great! I can finally use my computer again!" He slipped the watch on.

"Technopathy does that in the beginning. Basically, Kiku can hack anything, and can connect to most machines just by touch." Eduard explained, seeing the others' blank faces.

"We got another ally, but we also gained more enemies. We need to find the last one before they do." Eduard concluded.

"Well, let's get started!" Alfred pumped his fist.

'YEAH!" They all cheered.

**?**

"_These toys of yours better work Raivis." Raivis gulped._

"_They will Miss Natalya. I promise." Natalya scowled._

"_They better. Big Brother is growing tired of you and your brothers." She stalked off. Raivis let out a deep breath and turned to the figure who was hidden in the showers._

"_I hope this works Miss Katyusha…" Raivis said. Katyusha walked out._

"_It will, trust me Raivis." She smiled reassuringly. Raivis nodded and left._

"_If they don't… then he's lost forever." Katyusha said sadly._

**OMG another chapter, another ally, but more enemies! I ran out of ideas so I made Robots. Seems Legit :D**

**Raivis-Latvia-?**

**Kiku-Japan-Technopathy: can control technology (Eduard explained it)**

**Amelia-femAmerica (NOT EMILY! DIFFERENT!)- a robot designed to match Alfred in strength. **

**Arthur-England- another NyoRobo**

**Sakura-femJapan- another NyoRobo**

**Mei-Taiwan**

_**Nyotaika- gender bending-Japanese**_

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**More Hero stuff! YAY! WARNING: I'm writing this while watching Tangled with my older sis and mom, so if it gets Disney I'm sorry : ( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**?**

"_Are you sure this will work?"_

"_Yes, it will get him to do our bidding. His friends won't expect a thing."_

"_Does Master know you're doing this?"_

"_Of course! I'm not stupid!"_

"_This better work!"_

"_It will. Trust me."_

**Ice Cream Parlor**

"Thanks for inviting me Peter…" Lilli blushed. Peter smiled, blushing as well.

"It's no problem! I got extra money for doing Alice's chores, so I thought that I should treat you…" Lilli giggled.

"Hey! Welcome to the new EcoTeens Ice Cream Parlor! The owner was nice enough to give EcoTeen members the Ice Cream Parlor if we gave him some of the profit! You are one of the first customers!" The girl grinned. Her nametag said 'Angel'. Peter frowned. That name seemed familiar.

"Is something wrong?" Angel cocked her head.

"Um… we gotta go…" Peter got up to leave. Lilli was confused, but got up as well.

"Oh, but you just got here." Angel pouted.

"But I forgot to tell my mom I was coming…so I'm late!" Peter grabbed Lilli's hand and ran to the door. He realized he and Lilli were the only customers. He ran even faster, barely making it out the door before the EcoTeens could react.

"Peter? Is something wrong? How are we running so fast?" Peter turned into the park and slowed down.

"I'll tell you in a sec. First…" He turned to the ice cream man, who was handing out ice cream to a little girl.

**Park**

"So, you, your sister, and her friends are saving the world?" Lilli took a lick of her ice cream cone. Peter was staring at his, which had begun to melt.

"I know it sounds crazy…"

"I believe you." Peter turned to stare at her.

"You do?" Lilli smiled.

"You don't have any reason to lie to me. Besides, now what happened yesterday makes sense!" Peter continued to stare.

"What happened yesterday?" Lilli suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Well, Vash has a project due next week on tigers and his partner was a girl named Nene Wang, your sister might know her." Peter nodded.

"Well, Vash went to get snacks and I heard a strange noise. I peeked into the room and Nene had…" She trailed off.

"What did Nene do?" Peter prompted.

"She turned into a tiger.." Lilli whispered. There was a silence.

"She WHAT!" Peter exclaimed.

"I thought I was going crazy and then you told me all this. I'm so relieved!" She smiled at him.

"Um… I need to tell the others, I'll be right back!" Peter went behind a nearby tree and tapped a button on his watch.

"Peter? I thought you were on a date." Alice's voice rang through.

"IT'S NOT A DATE! But anyways, we went to the Ice cream parlor, which is now run by the EcoTeens…"

"Oh My God ARE YOU OK!" Alice shouted through the watch. Peter flinched.

"Don't shout! And if I wasn't, would I be talking to you right now? Anyways, I kind of used my super speed to get out of here and Lilli asked questions. I explained everything, LET ME FINISH BEFORE YOU YELL AT ME, and she told me that she saw a girl named Nene Wang transform into a tiger." Peter finished. There was a silence.

"Alice? Aliiice?"

"HOW COULD YOU BLOODY TELL HER ABOUT THIS?" Peter yelped as Alice shouted through the watch.

"shhh! There are still people in the park! Besides, isn't this Nene girl more important?" Peter hissed.

"Fine. We will talk about this later. But right now, you are on a date. Go enjoy yourself. Let us deal with Nene." Peter sighed and turned to walk back to Lilli. Who was talking to a girl. Peter walked up.

"Hello there! You must be Peter! Lilli's been talking about you!" The girl grinned. She had dark brown hair pulled back in a messy bun and green eyes. She had slightly tanned skin and wore a yellow tank top with black jean shorts. She had red converse on.

"Yea I'm Peter… who are you?" Peter asked.

"Oh! My name is Carmen! It's super nice to meet you! I noticed Lilli over here by herself so I thought I'd come be her friend!" She smiled at Lilli, who smiled politely back.

"CARMEN! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?" A boy's voice shouted. Carmen turned.

"I'm over here Lovino!" Peter raised an eyebrow. That name sounded awfully like Lovina's. A boy who looked like a male Lovina stomped over to them. He had short red hair with a curl on the right side of his head, slightly tanned skin, and amber eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"I leave you alone for one fucking second and you run off! I told you to wait and I'd be back in One second! I swear you are worse than Feliciano… who are these people?" Lovino seemed to just notice Peter and Lilli.

"Oh, this is Peter and Lilli! I was talking to them!" Carmen kept the smile on her face.

"Peter? You fucking IDIOT you were conversing with the ENEMY? I thought only Amelia was stupid enough to do that!" Lovino was pissed. Peter gulped and exchanged a glance with Lilli, who slowly stood up.

"Well, this has been fun but we really have to get going. Lilli's brother expects her home soon." Peter faked a laugh and grabbed her hand. He turned to run, but ran into an invisible wall, getting shocked.

"OW! What the heck?" Peter stared at the invisible thing he hit. He turned and saw Lovino had a smirk on his face and his hand up.

"Nice try. A for effort. But, you can't escape that easily." Peter gulped and stepped protectively in front of Lilli.

**Eduard's House**

"Alice, where are you going? I thought we were heading to Nene's." Alfred stared at Alice, who was arguing with Eduard.

"I'm going to make sure Peter and Lilli get home alright! I have a bad feeling, which are usually correct might I add, and I intend to get to that park, whether I take the boat or I teleport!" She snapped.

"And I am NOT letting you go alone to a place where the EcoTeens have been spotted." Eduard argued back.

"I'll go with her." They both turned to Alfred. He shrugged.

"I'm friends with Peter, plus he's just a kid. Also, Eduard remember how Alice is going to kill you if he gets hurt? She was serious." Eduard paled.

"Fine. But you have to bring Alfred with you." Alice nodded. Eduard typed away at his keyboard and in a second, Alfred and Alice teleported to the park.

**Park**

"PETER! LILLI!" Alice called out. Alfred sighed.

"They obviously aren't here Alice. We teleported exactly where Peter's last transmission came from." Alice ignored him. She sighed and walked over to the bench, sitting down.

"Wait, what's this?" Alice stood up again and picked up the paper she sat on.

"Oh shit. Alfred, come here!" Alfred walked over and read the note.

"Dear Worthless Humans-

We have kidnapped your friend and his girlfriend. Come to Warehouse 12 if you want them back!

-NyoRobos" Alfred finished. He looked to Alice, who was about to cry.

"Alice, don't worry! We're going to get them back! I promise! We can head over right now if you want!" Alice sniffed and wiped away a stray tear.

"But… shouldn't we tell Eduard and the others?" Alfred laughed.

"There we go! Now you're back to your rational self." Alice scowled.

"Excuse me for worrying about my younger brother!" She snapped. Alfred laughed again before tapping his watch.

"Hey Eduard? Nene's gonna have to wait. We have a serious problem."

**Warehouse 12**

"They aren't coming." Lovino scowled. Carmen sighed.

"They probably just got the note and are coming right now!" Carmen reassured him. He just ignored her. Peter looked over to Lilli, who looked scared. He went over and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry! Alice will get us out!" He smiled at her. She smiled and hugged back.

"Ugh you guys are gonna make me puke." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"aww I think it's cute." Carmen smiled. Peter and Lilli blushed and awkwardly stepped away from each other.

"PETER! LILLI!" They heard a shout and turned to the entrance. Alice was there, walking in.

"ALICE! I told you she'd come!" Peter looked excited at Lilli, who looked equally as happy.

"Wow, came by yourself? You're a bigger idiot that we thought." Lovino smirked. Alice scowled.

"Let them go, they're just kids!" Alice demanded. Lovino snorted.

"Fine." He waved his hand and the force field disappeared. Peter and Lilli didn't hesitate and ran over to Alice. Alice gave Peter a big hug. She took him by the shoulders and looked at him seriously in the eyes.

"You need to go and take Lilli home. Make sure she gets there safely." Peter nodded and grabbed Lilli's hand. They ran out the door. Lovino smirked.

"Wow, you are stupid." Alice scowled and stalked toward him. She ran into an invisible force field, being shocked. She collapsed, unconscious.

"I gave her shield a higher electricity current. She'll be out for a while. Do we want to leave her there, or tie her up." Lovino crossed his arms.

"Tie her up." Carmen walked toward her. Lovino lowered the shield for her. As Carmen went to pick up Alice, she was hit with a blast of ice. "CARMEN!" Carmen slowly got up. Lovino turned toward the shooter. Gilbert jumped down from the box he was hiding behind.

"You really thought we would let Alice go alone? Man, you guys are dumb robots." Gilbert crossed his arms. Lovino scowled at him.

"you hurt Carmen! Only I get to do that!" He held up his hand. Gilbert froze.

"What's wrong? Not gonna try to hit me?" Lovino taunt. Gilbert was distracted from Carmen, who had gotten up and grinned. She shot a beam of fire. Gilbert turned, staring at horror at the flame.

"I heard Ice loses to Fire. Let's see if that's right!" Carmen laughed.

"HOLY SHI-" Gilbert began to shout, but the fire was prevented from hitting him by a rock wall. The fire went around him. He looked up to his brother, grinning.

"Thanks Lud!" Ludwig gave a thumbs up sign before jumping down from his box. Soon, everyone jumped down. They surrounded the two Nyobots.

"So that's what I'd look like as a dude? Not bad." Lovi smirked.

"I think my female self is pretty hot." Antonio laughed at his pun. Lovino and Carmen looked nervously at the team.

"Ve~ Alice, I think you can stop pretending now!" Feli grinned. The Nyobots turned to Alice, who was standing up, laughing.

"I must say, I've a pretty good actress, if I say so myself." Alice grinned.

"I'll agree to that." Alfred grinned, walking into the entrance.

"Ok, I vote we split." Carmen backed up.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Lovino disappeared with a flash, Carmen soon following.

"Hey, they left something behind!" Alfred bent over to pick it up.

"It's a laptop." Alice walked up and examined it. She opened it and groaned.

"Password protected. Dang it." Kiku walked forward.

"May I?" Alice handed him the laptop. He closed his eyes. He opened them quickly, eyes wide.

"It's a trap!" He managed to say, before passing out.

"KIKU!" The teens all ran towards him.

"KIKU! KIKU WAKE UP!"

**Dun Dun DUUN! So I actually had other things planned, but Emberopal gave me permission to use their idea for this chapter!~ YAY! BTW, SealandxLiech is adorable, right?**

**Lovino-Romano AKA South Italy- Same powers as Lovi, except more advanced: he can add an electrical current to the outside to hurt the enemy.**

**Carmen-femSpain- Same powers as Spain, but more powerful.**

**Nene Wang- femChina**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I'm only uploading ONE chapter for Heroes because:**

**A) My cousins are coming over, I have to go to one's soccer game then go to My Grandma's house for her birthday**

**B) My mind is on CASTs because I played Phantasy Star yesterday (:P)**

**So, enjoy and I'll try to make it long (TRY being the main word in that sentence)**

**PS. YELLOW PEEPS ARE EVIL (My sis bought some D: )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did, Prussia would be in it.**

**Eduard's house**

"What's wrong with him? Why won't he wake up?" Feli asked, about to cry. Kiku was still unconscious on the couch. Eduard was studying him. Feli had tried to heal him, but couldn't.

"Did you bring back the laptop?" He finally asked. Alice pulled it out of her bag.

"It's locked with a password….whoa." She stared as Eduard opened it and easily logged in.

"All passwords with the Soviet are the same. Now let's see….AHA Here's the problem." Eduard attached the laptop to the projector and showed the screen to all the teens.

"It seems that the NyoRobos put a virus on this laptop so that when Kiku tried to use his power, the virus entered his body. Unless we can find the NyoRobo who made the virus, Kiku will be stuck like this." The teens stared at the unconscious Kiku.

"Well, obviously to make the virus so that it can enter his body, the Robo would need Technopathy as well right?" Lovi scowled. All the attention was on her.

"So, we just find the NyoRobo of Kiku and get it to take out the virus." She snapped her fingers.

"It won't be that easy. We don't usually…hang on." Alice's cell rang. She flipped it open.

"Hello? Oh Lilli. Mmhm. Ok. Ok thanks. I'm glad you got home safe. Ok, bye." She flipped her cell shut.

"Lilli says that Nene just came back from vacation and is going to the park to get ice cream. AND before anyone asks, she invited Vash and Lilli to go, but they couldn't." Alice added when Alfred opened his mouth.

"But what about Kiku?" Ludwig pointed out.

"Well, usually the NyoRobos appear when we go somewhere, so if we go recruit Nene, chances are that a NyoRobo will too, and maybe it'd be the nyoKiku." Alfred pointed out.

"But we shouldn't all go. Anyone really good friends with Nene?" Eduard asked. They all turned to Alice.

"It's not just me! Remember, she was 'China' in that project last year? So, Alfred, Maddie, and Francis should come too." Alice folded her arms. The three looked at each other.

"I'm fine with that." Alfred shrugged. Maddie nodded and Francis sighed.

"I might as well." He said. Eduard nodded and started typing at his laptop.

"Be careful." He warned as usual before teleporting them.

**Park**

"Nihao! Wow, what a coincidence to see you guys here ~aru!" Nene smiled.

"Hello Nene. We have to talk to you about something super serious." Alfred said. Nene frowned and cocked her head.

"Oh, is something wrong ~aru?" She asked.

"You could say that." The trio led her behind a tree.

"so Basically…." Alice began.

_A few minutes later…_

"…and that's why we need you to come with us." Alice finished. Maddie nodded. Alfred and Francis had gone off to buy ice cream. Nene was staring at them.

"You think I have magic powers ~aru?" She cocked her head.

"We know. Lilli said you turned into a tiger." Alice explained. Nene turned pale and looked down.

"I didn't mean to ~aru…" She mumbled.

"That's a GOOD thing! It means you get to help us save the world!" Maddie smiled.

"But… what if I attack you when I turn into an animal?" Nene protested.

"We can protect ourselves pretty well. But don't worry, Eduard helps train us to control our powers. He can help you too." Alice reassured her.

"Hey Alice! Nyobots at the Fountain. Two new ones. I haven't seen them before. One's a dude with thick eyebrows and the other is a girl wearing a Japanese school uniform." Alfred's voice rang through the watch. Alice looked at Maddie and Nene.

"Maddie, take Nene to Eduard's. Let us deal with this." Maddie nodded and grabbed Nene's hand. She pressed a button on her watch and they disappeared. Alice headed toward the fountains.

**Fountain**

"I'm telling you Sakura, I don't see anything suspicious here." The boy said, exasperated.

"My sensors indicated 5 strong power sources. 2 have disappeared. 2 are nearby. 1 is heading toward us." Sakura tilted her head. Arthur looked around, his eyes locking on Alice, who was running towards them. He smirked.

"Wow. You were right. Now, let's have some fun shall we?" He raised his hand and the ice cream cart flew towards Alice. She raised her hand and it flew to the side. Arthur scowled.

"Two more are behind the tree." Sakura said in her robotic voice. Arthur raised his hand, not even looking, and Alfred and Francis were thrown out from behind the tree.

"OW! Francis! You're crushing me!" Alfred groaned. Francis had landed on top of him. He stood up, scowling.

"It's a good thing I was on top, I would've died if you fell on top of ME." Alfred turned on him, frowning.

"What does THAT mean?" Francis scoffed.

"You're fat. You eat nothing but burgers."IT'S MUSCLE!" As the two argued, Arthur eventually turned his attention to them. He froze.

"Arthur. Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I-I don't know…" Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Your temperature is going up." She informed him, opening her eyes. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Alfred! Francis! The girl has Technopathy!" She shouted. She raised her hand and Arthur flew back into the fountain. Francis used the water to keep him in the fountain as Alfred ran to Sakura. As he went to pick her up, she side-stepped and sweeped him, causing him to fall on his back.

"Target confirmed. Name: Alfred F. Jones. Age: 16. Power: Super Strength. Danger Level: High. Weakness: Alice Kirkland." Alice and Alfred both turned red.

"S-Shut up!" Alfred sputtered out. He charged Sakura, who quickly dodged. Alice sighed. She raised her hand and pushed Sakura into Alfred, who quickly grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"No! SAKURA!" Arthur struggled to get out of the water.

"Teleport! NOW!" Francis shouted. Alice pressed a button and the three, and Sakura, teleported away to Eduard's house. Arthur, now free, stood up, scowling.

"Amelia isn't going to let me live this down…"

**Eduard's House**

"Ok.. So We plug this in there…." Eduard worked frantically. He attached a cord to the NyoBot and then placed it in Kiku's hand.

"There! Alfred, press the enter key!" Alfred ran to the laptop and pressed the button on the keyboard. Sakura's eyes glowed and Kiku stirred. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Ow my head. What's going on-" He was interrupted by Nene, who gave him a big hug. Everyone stared, surprised.

"OMG KIKU! I WAS SO WORRIED ~ARU!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Nene? What are you doing here? And what is that?" He looked over Nene's shoulder to Sakura.

"That is your Nyobot. And we brought Nene along." Alfred explained, grinning.

"But, why is she freaking out over you?" Kiku sighed.

"She's my sister. When our parents got divorced, Mei and I went to my Mom while Nene went to our dad." Kiku was obviously uncomfortable in Nene's hug.

"So when I found out we were going to the same high school I was super happy!" Nene hugged her brother tighter.

"Nene…can't breathe…" He managed to say. Nene let go quickly.

"Oops. Sorry." Kiku stood up and examined Sakura, who was sitting quietly.

"You turned her off, right?" Alfred, Alice, and Francis gave him a blank look.

"Turn her off?" Alfred asked. Kiku stared at them before quickly running over to Sakura, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"They are coming here! She has been transmitting our location this entire time." He informed them. The teens all gaped at them.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Feli started panicking.

"We fight obviously." Gilbert folded his arms. Eduard sighed.

"Gilbert's right. I don't like it, but we have no choice." The teens turned to look at him. He looked the most frightened out of all of them.

"Dude, why don't you sit this one out? Nene and Kiku can chill out here with you." Alfred suggested. Nene gave him a dirty look.

"Why do I have to stay back?" Maddie put a hand on her shoulder.

"You said it yourself, you don't want to attack us on accident." Nene paled and nodded. There was a loud crash from outside. The teens all exchanged a glance.

"Looks like the party's about to start." Antonio said. The teens all ran out the door, leaving Eduard, Nene, Kiku, and Sakura alone.

**Outside**

"Well Well Well, look at this. Looks like Arthur's failure wasn't too bad this time." A girl who looked older than the rest of the Nyobots folded her arms. She had brown hair in a bun and glasses. She wore a business suit.

"Shut up Francine." Arthur scowled. He was wearing the same thing that he was wearing in the park.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Amelia giggled. She was standing next to a boy with blonde hair and a stray curl in the front of his face. He had glasses and violet eyes and wore a red sweatshirt with a maple leaf on it. He smiled.

"ve~ Louise! Your other you looks so scary!" The boy who looked identical to Lovino, but with a curl on the other side of his head, said, hiding behind the girl. She was tall and muscular. She had on a black tank top and dark green pants. Her hair was short and blonde, her icy blue eyes glaring at Ludwig.

"My other me looks pretty Awesome. Of course, I'm way better." The girl with white hair and red eyes grinned. She had on a black tank top and black jeans. Her white hair was back in a ponytail.

"I agree amigo!" Carmen grinned. Lovino smacked her in the back of the head.

"Arthur… I don't wanna hurt the blonde girl.." A small girl peeked out from behind Arthur. She had on a light blue sailor hat, with a sailor outfit on, with a light blue skirt. She had a blonde ponytail.

"Well, you are going to Pierette. Or do I need to get Sakura to reprogram you again?" Arthur threatened. Pierette paled.

"Censors indicate there are 11 humans here. The small one isn't here and an unidentified power source is here, along with the alien known as Eduard." Louise said, her eyes glowing.

"Well, Let's get this party started, shall we?" Gilbert smirked.

And the battle began.

**Inside**

"I can hear them talking." Nene hissed.

"Shh, someone's coming!" Kiku whispered back. The trio looked towards the door as it opened. Eduard paled and his eyes widened.

"Hello Eduard. It's been a long time, da?"

**I'm mean aren't I? :D But anyways, I know it's short but I honestly have no idea how to write this fight scene yet -_-. It'll come to me eventually. I know what happens AFTER….**

**Nene- femChina- can transform into any animal if she knows enough about it.**

**NYOBOTS (I'll repeat some)**

**Amelia-femAmerica- built to match Alfred's strength.**

**Arthur-England- built to match Alice's psychic powers**

**Gillian-femPrussia- built to match Gilbert's ice power (girl with white ponytail)**

**Francine- femFrance- built to match France's water ability **

**Carmen- femSpain- built to match Antonio's fire ability**

**Lovino-Romano- built to match Lovi's force field, can add electrical currents**

**Feliciano- Italy- Built to match Feli's healing power but can also ?**

**Louise- femGermany- built to match Ludwig's earth power**

**Pierette- femSealand- built to match Peter's superhuman ability**

**Sakura-femJapan- built to match Kiku's Technopathy**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll attempt this, I'm not the greatest at fighting scenes -_-. But it's sad because this fanfic is nearly over D: . Oh wells, maybe you guys will, oh I dunno, read the other fanfic I am writing that has the almost-exact same people fighting robot aliens? As Robots? That's how I'm getting semi-good at fight scenes. Oh wells, on to the long-awaited (As in less than 24 hours -_-) fight chapter between the Heroes and NyoRobos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did, there would be Nyotalia episodes :D**

**Eduard's House**

"DUCK!" Alfred shouted. Everyone hit the deck as mix of fire, ice, rocks, and water flew over their heads.

"I hope Eduard has multiple houses, cuz this one's about to get trashed." Alfred grinned as he jumped up and charged at Amelia.

"Now this is a party!" Amelia giggled as she charged at Alfred. They both punched and when they met, the force of the two hitting each other flew the other back.

"Alfred!" "Amelia!" Alice and Arthur ran to their respective ally.

"Sheesh, you have to think about this logically!" Alice scolded. Alfred gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Alice." He stood up.

"Now, let's keep the party rolling!" The NyoBots charged, except Pierette, who hung back. The heroes charged as well, fighting their respective Nyobot.

"Dude, you are way out matched here!" Amelia grinned as she exchanged punches with Alfred.

"It's the other way around here." Alfred shot back.

"You honestly believe you can win? I thought you were smarter than that!" Arthur smirked as he raised his hand.

"And I thought you actually cared about your allies. You know as well as I do that we WILL win." Alice smirked back as she raised her hand and blocked Arthur's psychic attack, causing it to head towards Gillian and Gilbert, who both jumped in the air to dodge.

"You are no match for the awesome me!" Gillian grinned as she shot ice to make a slide to slide down to reach the ground.

"That's my line!" Gilbert scowled as he copied her.

"I- I really don't want to hurt you…" Matthew said softly. He and Madeline were standing, staring at each other with a sad look.

"I don't either…." Madeline replied. They glanced at their fighting allies before charging at each other.

"You bitch think you can win? My powers are more developed than yours!" Lovino smirked as Lovi ran into another one of his force fields.

"You didn't get all my powers though." Lovi laughed at Lovino's shocked look.

"I think it's time we turn up the heat!" Carmen flashed a grin as she lit herself on fire.

"I agree." Antonio did the same. The two charged at each other, a determined glint in both their eyes.

"I won't lose. Not when I have someone to protect!" Ludwig scowled as he charged Louise.

"Loyalty is a weakness. Every man for themselves." Louise smirked as she shot boulders at Ludwig, who dodged them with relative ease.

"Ve~ I don't want to fight…" Feliciano and Feli were off to the side, watching the fights.

"Me either! Why can't everyone just get along?" Feli pouted.

"I don't want to hurt them either…" Pierette walked up behind them.

"Mon cher, I know you can't fight here either. It's very dry." Francis folded his arms. Francine smirked.

"You're weak. I don't care for the wildlife, like you do." Francis paled as Francine held up her hand, drawing gallons of water out of the grass and flowers surrounding the mansion.

"Pierette. Feliciano. I see I need to reprogram you again." The three turned to see Sakura standing behind them, hands on her hips. Feliciano and Pierette exchanged a fearful glance. Before they could run, Sakura put a hand on their foreheads. Their eyes dimmed before glowing again and they turned to Feli.

"Fighting sounds like fun now!" Feliciano smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I agree! And look, we have a target to share!" Pierette clapped her hands with joy. Feli paled and started backing away.

"VE~ SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She cried as she sprinted away from the two NyoBots.

"Feli!" Both Ludwig and Lovi turned, about to go help her. Louise and Lovino exchanged a glance. Louise raised a hand and a rock dome surrounded Lovi, trapping her inside. Lovino raised his hand and Ludwig was trapped in a force field.

"LET ME OUT!" Lovi frantically hit the wall, trying to get out. Ludwig tried to run out of the force field, only to be hit with electricity.

"Lud!" Gilbert tried to run to his brother, but Gillian intercepted him.

"Your fight's with me." She hit him with an ice blast. Gilbert swore. Ludwig suddenly had an idea.

"Lovi, I can't get out of the force field, but I can get you out of the dome. But, you have to get to Feli." Ludwig's voice rang through Lovi's watch.

"Do it." She replied. Ludwig raised his hand and the dome began to shake. It crumbled and Lovi dashed out, running towards her sister.

"FELI!" She called out. Louise swore and held up her hand. Ludwig intercepted it and kept Louise from attacking Lovi.

"Lovino! Can't you do something about him?" She scowled. Lovino returned the scowl.

"What do you want from me? I can't do everything around here!" The two began to argue.

"Louise! Lovino! Stop that!" Gillian and Carmen turned, scowling at the two arguing Nyobots. Antonio and Gilbert exchanged a glance. Gilbert raised his hand and shot Carmen with Ice, freezing her to the ground. Antonio charged Gillian and hit her head-on. She flew back into a tree. Louise turned in horror.

"SCHWESTER!" She screamed, running to the fallen NyoBot. Antonio and Gilbert high-fived.

"Gillian! GILLIAN!" Louise frantically tried to get her sister to move. Sakura walked over.

"She has been shut off. She's gone." She said sadly. Louise turned and glared at Antonio.

"You bastard. You are going to DIE!" She charged him. Antonio paled and dodged the rocks that started flying at him. He was too slow for one and got hit in the face. He flew back a few feet and collapsed.

"Antonio!" Gilbert ran over to his friend.

"I'm gonna take a break amigo…" Antonio grinned before falling unconscious. Gilbert stood up.

"You take a nice nap Antonio." He turned to the advancing Louise.

"You wanna party? Let's party!" He grinned. Louise froze and her hand dropped.

"I….can't…" She fell to her knees. Gilbert straightened up and stared at her.

"Uh…something wrong?" He cautiously walked towards her.

"I can't attack you….you're the one Gillian was built after…" Gilbert finally understood.

"I remind you of your schwester, huh?" He offered a hand. She looked up, suspicious.

"You could always join our team." He flashed a grin. Louise grinned and grabbed his hand. As she stood up, she and Gilbert were hit by a wave of water.

"Francine! What are you doing?" Louise said, the water tightening around her. Francine had her hand out.

"You are too weak for this team. Already switching sides? If you can't kill him, I will." Gilbert felt the water tighten.

"Shit…. FRANCIS DO SOMETHING!" He shouted. Soon, the water loosened and Gilbert slipped free. He looked up and saw Francis and Francine were fighting over control of the water. But, Francis soon lost and the water tightened on a screaming Louise, who soon silenced, and when the water slipped away, Gilbert could see the dents on her metal body. Gilbert shut her eyelids for her and stood up, glaring at Francine.

"I don't care if you are nothing but a heap of metal. But, you NEVER turn on your friends." Francine smirked and raised her hand. The water sharpened and came straight towards Gilbert's face. Gilbert raised his hand and the water stopped, an inch away from his face. The tip began to freeze over, leading a path of ice all the way back towards Francine's hand, her face gained a look of terror as she realized what was happening. She couldn't stop it or drop the water and soon, frost was creeping up her hand. Gilbert walked slowly up to her, a dangerous look in his eyes Francis had never seen before. The frost soon reached everywhere except her neck, and by that time, Gilbert was face-to-face with her.

"This is for Louise." He said as she froze completely. He kicked the ice sculpture and it shattered into millions of pieces as it hit the ground. Francis was staring at him.

"Let's go. There are more robots to fight." Gilbert walked towards the other fights, and Francis followed him.

"Got her!" Feli yelped as Feliciano grabbed her ponytail. He pulled her towards him. She had tears in her eyes. He looked at her, smiling evilly.

"Wanna know what you could've learned to do?" He raised his hand at Arthur, who had gotten hurt from one of Alice's attack. His arm stopped bleeding. Feliciano turned back to Feli, who was whimpering.

"Wound Transferal." He hissed as he put his hand on her arm. She screamed with pain as Arthur's wound became her own, her arm bleeding badly.

"Let. Her. Go." The two NyoBots turned as Lovi stalked up to them. She had a dangerous glint in her eyes. Feliciano laughed.

"What can you do? I know you can only make stupid force fields." He was interrupted by Lovi stalking up to Pierette and hitting her with a hook punch to the face. Pierette flew to the side, hitting Arthur, who was a couple yards away, and they both collapsed. She glared at Feliciano who paled.

"What- this wasn't in any of the data about you!" He yelped as Lovi grabbed his shirt.

"Let. Her. Go." She glared at him. He let go of Feli's ponytail and she stumbled away. She began healing her arm.

"Here's the data. Temporary Invulnerabilty. Only happens when I'm desperate, or incredibly pissed off." She reared back and punched him, sending him flying over Feli and hitting a tree. His eyes dimmed and he collapsed.

"PIERETTE!" Arthur was bent over the fallen Nyobot. Alice was staring at them. Arthur was actually crying.

"Artie…. I don't wanna fight anymore.." Pierette was crying too.

"Don't worry, you won't have to anymore." Arthur assured her. Pierette smiled before her eyes dimmed, as she shut off. Arthur put her down, still sobbing. He stood up and looked up to Alice.

"Tell Amelia goodbye for me, won't you love?" Alice realized what he was going to do."Arthur! Don't!" She shouted, running towards him. He closed his eyes and forced his hand into his chest. He collapsed, having shut himself off. Alice stared at him.

"Artie…everyone…." Amelia stopped fighting and stared at the damage. The only surviving NyoBots were her, Sakura, and Lovino. She fell to her knees.

"Feliciano…fratello.." Lovino dropped his hand, letting the force field surrounding Ludwig drop, and he stumbled towards his brother's body.

"Data gain complete." Sakura said, startling everyone.

"No. Sakura don't!" Lovino's eyes widened.

"Self Destruct sequence, begin." The Nyobots' eyes began to glow.

"NO! I don't wanna die!" Amelia began to sob. The heroes stared at the NyoBots, who were sobbing. Even Sakura had tears running down her cheeks."5...4...3..2...1.." Everything seemed to freeze, before the Nyobots exploded. Everyone screamed and covered their eyes.

"Wait….we're alive?" Alfred was amazed. They all turned to Lovi, who was panting and on one knee with her hand raised.

"You're all fucking welcome." She said before collapsing, exhausted.

"He was nice though…we didn't even fight.." Madeline looked sadly to where Matthew had been a few seconds ago.

"Oh no… look at the mansion!" Alice's eyes widened. The mansion was totaled.

"Eduard! Kiku! Nene!" The teens all rushed into the mansion, Alfred had grabbed Lovi bridal style and Gilbert had Antonio, who had just woken up, and was supporting him with his shoulder. They walked through the rubble and reached the room that had used to be the living room.

"Did they even survive?" Alice murmured. She was answered by someone coughing and a piece of rubble shaking. Alfred gave Ludwig Lovi before running over, pulling the rubble off the person. It was Kiku, who was filthy.

"Kiku! Thank god! Where are the others?" Alfred asked, helping him up.

"There was a man….he killed Eduard…and took Nene…I don't know.." He was interrupted by a coughing fit. Feli ran over and began healing his injuries.

"Ivan came…" They all turned to the voice. A small boy was standing there. He had short, curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore what looked like a military uniform, a maroon uniform with brown shoulder pads and dark brown boots.

"Who are you? And Who's Ivan?" Alfred demanded.

"I'm Raivis… Katyusha sent me… to help you." He squeaked as Gilbert charged up to him, grabbing his shirt.

"Help us! You built robots that ended up killing themselves! That girl was crying for her sister!" He glared at him. Ludwig grabbed his brother's shoulder, forcing him to let go of Raivis.

"Katyusha was the one who kept Natalya from killing you and Peter at the construction site…She talked to the girl in her dreams too." He pointed to Alice, who became the center of attention.

"You had dream messages and didn't tell us?" Gilbert scowled.

"I thought they were nonsense! I didn't know what they meant!" Alice defended herself.

"Katyusha wants you to stop Ivan. He has gone insane and she helped Eduard escape so he could find you guys. But, Ivan found out where Eduard was because of Sakura. Natalya changed her to have a GPS on her and to force the others to self-destruct once Ivan did his job." Raivis explained.

"But why did he take Nene?" Kiku asked. Raivis looked down.

"Ivan saw her the other day when she came back to this town. I think he has a crush on her." The teens stared at him.

"Katyusha gave me some uniforms to give you to wear, and I'll help you get on Ivan's ship." Raivis tossed them a bag.

"Why should we trust you?" Ludwig asked suspiciously, catching the bag.

"Because, would I be here, risking my life, to help you right now?" Raivis folded his arms.

"Wow. These are cute." Feli had taken out the uniform with her name on it.

"Put them on and meet me on the beach." Raivis disappeared. The teens all separated to change in private. When they came back, they all had on their uniforms. Alice wore a green military uniform, with a black belt and boots. Alfred had a tan uniform with a brown bomber jacket with the number '50' on the back. Francis wore a brightly colored uniform, a long blue coat and matching capelet **(a/n: Mini-cape)** with red pants and brown boots. Ludwig wore a green uniform as well, with black boots and an iron-cross on his collar. Gilbert had a dark blue military uniform that looked identical to Ludwig's, with the same iron-cross on his collar. Antonio wore a khaki-collared uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Lovi's, to her annoyance, had the same uniform as Antonio, but rolled her sleeves up only ¾ of the way. Feli had on a blue military uniform, with a black shirt and blue tie underneath, and black boots. Madeline wore a heavy tan winter coat and brown pants and goggles that rested on her head. Kiku had on a white uniform with black and gold accents. They all headed down to the beach. Raivis was waiting for them.

"Are you all ready to go?" The teens all exchanged glances.

"We're ready." Alice nodded her head.

"Hold Hands, you need to be connected in order for me to teleport all of you." The teens all grasped hands and Raivis grabbed Alice's free hand.

"Here we go." There was a bright light and they all were teleported. They ended up in a strange room. It was completely metal and there was a desk and a chair, which was turned away from them.

"Welcome back, Raivis." They all froze as the chair spun around, revealing a man with a light pink scarf, tan trench coat, and beige-blond hair. His smile didn't match his ice cold purple eyes.

"I see you brought some friends. Let's give them a proper greeting, da?"

**Dun Dun DUN! I am getting good with cliffhangers, and I don't think the fight scene sucked. I realized near the end that A) I completely forgot about the Canada fight (oops) and B) I just killed Italy D:**

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**Review though! :D**

**Raivis-Latvia-Power: Teleportation**

**Katyusha- Ukraine- power: can talk through Alice and to her in her dreams because they share Psychic powers.**

**Feliciano- Italy- Wound transferal: Can take wounds and give them to others, like he did with Arthur/Feli.**


	12. Chapter 12 THE END

**This is it. The final Battle. one side will be left victorious. Who will win?**

**P.S. If you didn't know, the gang is wearing the military uniforms that they wear in the anime. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did.**

"M-Mister Ivan…" Raivis stuttered. Ivan stood up, still smiling.

"Remember what happened to the last traitor?" Raivis paled.

"Go! GO GO GO!" He shouted, pushing the gang towards a door. When they all had left the room, he shut the door.

"RAIVIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alice shouted.

"Just go! Find your friend!" He shouted back. Kiku put his hand on the door.

"The door uses an iris-scanning lock. Only Raivis can unlock it now. We need to go now." The gang exchanged glances before heading down the hallway.

"Pssst! This way!" The teens turned to the voice. A girl was motioning for them to follow her.

"That's her…" Alice ran after her.

"Wait Alice!" Alfred shouted. He gave the others a glance before following after her, the others right behind him. They were led into a room.

"My name is Katyusha, I need your help." The girl said as she closed the door behind them.

"You're the one who sent Raivis." Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. My brother has gone insane. He used to be a sweet, gentle boy. But something happened and he has turned evil. Please, make him turn back to normal!" She pleaded with them."We'll help, but first. Where's Nene?" Alice folded her arms."Whoa. Alice, how do we know we can trust her?" Francis questioned.

"Trust me." Alice shot him a glance and Francis shut up.

"She's here…" Katyusha walked over to a wall and placed her hand on it. The wall slid away and the teens gasped. Nene had her hands chained to the wall behind her and was gagged.

"Nene!" Kiku ran to her. She looked up at his voice. She tried to talk, but the gag muffled it. Kiku took it off.

"It's dangerous! You shouldn't be here aru!" She watched as Alfred walked over and broke the chains.

"Hey, someone's coming down the hall!" Feli said, looking through the small window in the door.

"It looks like Raivis! I recognize those eyes!" Feli backed away from the door as it opened.

"Raivis!" She grinned, but it turned to a look of horror. Ivan raised his hand and shot Feli with a burst of energy.

"Feli!" Lovi ran to her sister. Ivan turned and tossed Raivis' decapitated head at them. It rolled to a stop at their feet, his face trapped in a look of horror.

"You came to take my flower? That's not very nice." He frowned.

"You tried to take over Earth, killed Eduard AND Raivis, blackmailed Toris into working for you, and kidnapped our friend, and you say WE'RE not nice?" Gilbert spat. Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"I like you. You have guts. You should stay and be my playmate too, da?" He smiled. Gilbert paled and stepped behind Ludwig.

"Vanya! They are here to help!" Katyusha stepped forward. Ivan frowned again.

"Katyusha? What are you doing?" Katyusha put her hands on her hips.

"This has gone far enough. We have hurt too many innocent people and you have changed. They are going to turn you back to normal, and we will go home." Ivan cocked his head.

"Changed? I haven't changed. I just protect what is mine. And the pretty girl is mine now." He glanced at Nene, who was cowering behind Kiku.

"If they want to stand in my way, then they can all die too." He raised his hand and shot a blast straight at the group of teens.

"HIT THE DECK!" Alfred shouted. They all dove to the side, barely missing the blast. Ivan walked forward. Katyusha grabbed his arm.

"Vanya! Don't do this!" Ivan glanced at his sister. He threw her against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Take a nap Katyusha. You seem tired." He turned back to the group. He took a few steps forward and grabbed the nearest teen by the front of his shirt, Gilbert.

"Are you sure you don't want to be my playmate comrade?" Gilbert struggled to get free.

"Hell no!" Gilbert raised a hand and shot a blast of ice at Ivan's face. It didn't even faze him.

"Comrade, didn't my sister warn you? I grew up on a planet of ice, it does not affect me." Gilbert's eyes widened. Ivan threw him against the wall. There was a sickening _crunch_ and Gilbert screamed with pain. He collapsed, grabbing his now-broken leg.

"Bruder!" Ludwig shouted. He turned, glaring at Ivan.

"I know about you too comrade. You control rocks, da? It's too bad we are in space, isn't it?" Ivan smiled as he raised his hand. A smaller blast hit Ludwig and he flew back, into Francis. Ivan stared at his hands, frowning.

"I must be running low on power." He turned to the teens. He frowned.

"Comrades, where did you go?" The teens all stared at each other, then at Maddie. She had managed to get them all connected and had turned them invisible.

"Found you!" Ivan sang as he grabbed Maddie's arm. She yelped and lost her focus, turning them all visible.

"The little girl made everyone invisible? That's a naughty trick." He tightened his grip and Maddie shrieked with pain.

"Let her go!" Alfred snarled as he charged Ivan. He landed a punch to the shoulder and Ivan staggered back. He gripped his now-broken shoulder, glaring at Alfred. Maddie managed to get out of his grip and ran to Alice, who stepped protectively in front of her.

"You seem to be their leader. Fine, you shall lead them…straight to death!" He charged towards Alfred. Alfred held up his arms, bracing for impact. But it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Ivan on the floor, slowly standing up. Lovi had her hand up, scowling. Ivan turned to her, and she paled.

"Thank you comrade, this is the energy boost I needed." He placed his hand on the force field. It began to disappear, starting from the top. The teens stared in horror as Ivan absorbed the energy. He stood over Lovi and Feli, who was still knocked out.

"Sisters? I respect family. I shall let you die together." He raised his hand. He suddenly turned and shot towards the incoming fireball. Antonio stood, glaring at him with his hand up, smoking. Lovi fainted from shock.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He spat. Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked. Antonio gaped.

"Why not? Because I said so." He replied.

"But this is my ship, so I get to make the rules." Ivan smiled as he shot at Antonio. Antonio's eyes widened as the blast hit him, throwing him into Maddie and into the wall. Alice and Alfred stood, the only teens left standing.

"And then there were two." Ivan smiled. Alice raised her hand. Ivan didn't even flinch, he just raised his hand as well and the blast disappeared. Ivan absorbed it. Alice's eyes widened and she lowered her hand.

"Don't even try it Alice. He'll absorb it." Alfred scowled. It was up to him. Ivan raised his hand.

"Trying to be the hero? It won't work comrade. So die." Alfred braced for the blast.

"ALFRED NO!" Alice screamed as Ivan shot the biggest blast yet.

"VANYA!" They were all shocked as Katyusha suddenly dashed in front of Alfred, her arms opened protectively.

"KATYUSHA NO!" Alfred shouted, covering his eyes from the bright light. Ivan's eyes widened as the brightness died down. Katyusha collapsed.

"Katyusha? KATYUSHA!" Ivan ran to his sister and took her in his arms. He shook her frantically."No…big sister… WHAT HAVE I DONE?" He screamed, tears streaming down his face. Alfred and Alice stared at him. He looked up.

"I-I'm sorry….." He was still sobbing.

"You're 'sorry'? You killed our friends, nearly killed us, and you expect us to FORGIVE you?" Alfred stepped forward, raising his arm to punch. Alice stopped him.

"He's been punished enough. How would you feel if that was Maddie dead?" Alfred lowered his punch.

"Go to the last room in the hall. There are enough escape pods for you and your friends. Go back to your planet." Ivan said in a monotonous voice.

"What about you?" Alice asked. He looked up.

"I will stay behind to start the self-destruct sequence. It is the only way to pay for what I did." Alice and Alfred gaped at him.

"I'm staying too aru." They all looked in surprise at Nene, who walked shakily over to Ivan. He looked at her.

"You have been lonely all your life aru. I won't let you be lonely in death." She smiled sweetly at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nene…." Alice started. Alfred stopped her.

"it's her decision. We should get going." He looked upset too. With Ivan and Nene's help, the two got their friends into the escape pods and sent them off, until only one pod remained. Alice entered and Alfred turned, facing Ivan and Nene.

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" They shook their heads sadly. Alfred shut the door and Nene waved goodbye as Ivan sent them off after their friends. Alfred and Alice stared as the base exploded. Alice began to cry and Alfred wrapped an arm around her, sympathetically.

"It was their choice. They are happy with it." He murmured.

_**3 months later**_

"I still can't believe what happened…." Alfred said sadly as the teens all walked back to the school.

"Me either…but we won't ever forget." Gilbert sighed. They separated and entered their classrooms.

"Ok students, we have some new transfer students." The teens all gave confused glances at each other.

"Please welcome Natalya, and Ivan Braginski." The teens' mouths dropped as Ms. Monika entered with two familiar faces. Natalya scowled as Ivan smiled.

"They come from Russia, so please be nice to them." The two went to the back, where there were empty seats.

"Nene Wang, you are late!" Ms. Monika scolded as Nene rushed into the room.

"Sorry! I had to drop something off at my locker aru." The teens stared as Nene ran to her seat, right next to Ivan. They smiled at each other.

**After School**

"NENE!" Kiku shouted and ran to his sister, giving her a hug. Nene jumped in surprise before returning the hug. Kiku sobbed into his sister's shoulder.

"Don't EVER do that again! BAKA!" Nene rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry Kiku… I'm back though." She smiled.

"We're all back." The teens turned at the familiar voice. Eduard was leaning against the wall, his arms folded. He was grinning at them.

"EDUARD!" Feli ran up and gave him a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too Feli." He laughed.

"Like, this is so adorable." A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes walked out, holding hands with Toris.

"Toris too? Wait, so that means…" Maddie started, before Raivis walked out, Peter and Lilli right behind them. They were wearing the middle school uniforms, the same as the high schools but Blue instead of red. Katyusha was behind them.

"Ok. I am seriously confused." Alfred scratched his head.

"We were too, at first." Ivan smiled.

"Then, we discovered the reason behind it." Natalya gave a glance at Lilli. The teens followed her glance. Lilli fidgeted, uncomfortable with the sudden attention on her.

"Wait…you mean...LILLI brought you back?" Alice gaped at her.

"The power of Resurrection. It's very rare and only a few individuals in the entire universe has the power. You see, Lilli saw how upset Peter and you guys were and she prayed to God asking for help. What she didn't realize though, was that she had awakened her powers herself. We kinda all appeared randomly in her backyard and nearly got shot and killed…again.. by her brother." Eduard finished. The teens kept staring at Lilli. Then, Gilbert began laughing.

"That is SO like Vash!" The others began to join in and soon they all were cracking up.

"And he was wearing Pink Pajamas!" Nene managed to say as they were all calming down. That got them started again as they began to imagine Vash in pink pajamas.

"So, you guys are here for real? Sweet." Alfred grinned.

"Don't worry about hiding your marks or powers anymore. After the explosion, your powers have gone back to their dormant state and probably won't come out again." Eduard said. The teens looked to where their marks used to be and they were indeed gone.

"Good, because Mom's taking us swimming tomorrow and I really didn't want to explain that." Alfred sighed with relief. They all started laughing again.

"It's nice to have you guys back." Alice said. The others grinned.

"It's glad to be back!"

**And they all lived Happily Ever After. Yea, dumb ending I know. I honestly had no idea how to write the fight scene except the dead Katyusha part. AND I pulled a Mermaid Melody with Nene and Ivan, dying together. I would've had this written and up yesterday, but I became hooked on watching this Hetalia Seiyuu event (WITH SUBBS!) and now am hooked on the Character Songs (Mein Gott, Pub and Go, Bueno Tomato, etc.) but I got it up!**

**REVIEW and since this is done, check out my other fanfics!**

**Ivan Braginski-Russia-Kinetic Absorption, he can absorb energy to use for his own good**

**Felicia AKA the random blonde girl - femPoland - Toris' girlfriend.**

**Raivis- Latvia- Teleportation**


	13. Behind the Scenes (INFO)

**A/N: I thought since the fic was over, while you guys are waiting for other fics to be updated I'd upload my little info sheet for this. Think of it as 'Behind-the-scenes'. All my fics have things like this. As you can tell, some information got left out of the actual fic. Mainly due to mistakes on my parts or me forgetting. ENJOY!**

**Plot:**

It was going to be a normal year for the juniors at Gakuen Hetalia High School. That is, until some of them decide to go explore the junkyard and accidentally reveal a secret Alien Invasion. Now, the Junior Class has to band together with their new-found powers to save the day! Rate T for Romano, Some Nyotalia.

**Characters:**

**Feliciana "Feli" Vargas AKA femItaly**- Gained the power to heal anything she wants.

**Lovina "Lovi" Vargas AKA femRomano**- Can make force fields and when pushed to her limit, temporary invulnerability.

**Antonio Carriedo AKA Spain**- Can control and create fire

**Gilbert Beilshmidt AKA Prussia**- Can control and create ice

**Francis Bonnefoy AKA France**- Can control water, only if it is present, and can draw water from the surrounding plants. He can also breathe underwater.

**Ludwig Beilshmidt AKA Germany**- Can control the Earth (rocks)

**Alfred Jones AKA America**- has Super Strength, twin brother of Madeline

**Madeline Williams AKA femCanada**- Can turn invisible, twin sister of Alfred

**Alice Kirkland AKA femEngland**-Telekinesis and Innate capability, she can remember anything she has read or heard and is incredibly smart. She also can be communicated with by Katyusha in her dreams

**Kiku Honda AKA Japan**- Technopathy, can control technology and build anything quickly.

**Chun-Yan 'Nene' Wang AKA femChina**- Animal Mimicry, can use the power of any animal. She eventually gets captured by Ivan because he falls in love with her.

**Peter Kirkland AKA Sealand**- When he's attacked by the Soviets in a way to draw out Alice, he shows 'Superhuman Agility' but still ends up captured. He's a 7th grader.

**Aliens**

**Ivan Braginski AKA Russia- **Kinetic Absorption, he can absorb energy to use for his own good. Is in love with Nene. After accidentally killing his sister, he snaps out of it and regrets everything. He gets transformed into a human and enrolls in Gakuen Hetalia High, and is going out with Nene

**Natalya Braginski AKA Belarus**- Poison Generation, she tries to get rid of Alfred by kissing him, giving him poison. Is a loyal ally to her brother and goes to Gakuen Hetalia undercover, eventually actually enrolling after the Soviet's defeat and their transformation to normal humans.

**Katyusha Braginski AKA Ukraine**- Working with the Heroes to try to stop her brother, who has gone insane, she can talk to Alice in their dreams. She can also take over her body temporarily to talk to the group. She isn't evil, and when she gets killed by protecting Alfred from Ivan's blast, he snaps out of madness. She gets brought back to life and enrolls at Gakuen Hetalia High as a student.

**Toris AKA Lithuania**- Astral Trapping, he can trap things or people in a box in a different dimension. He does this on Madeline to hurt Gilbert. He only works for Ivan because Ivan is holding his girlfriend, Felicia, hostage. He is the younger brother of Eduard, but older than Raivis. He and Felicia both get enrolled in Gakuen Hetalia High.

**Raivis AKA Latvia**- Teleportation, he can teleport people or just himself to anywhere if he has been there before. He supports Katyusha but has to be convinced by the heroes that he wouldn't be hurt if he helped them get onto Ivan's ship. Once they arrive though, Ivan's waiting and kills Raivis when he refuses to tell him whose orders he acted on. He's brought back to life and enrolls in Gakuen Hetalia High with everyone else.

**Eduard AKA Estonia**- Power Bestowal, he jumpstarts their latent powers once he figures out who are 'chosen'. He helps them train too. Older Brother of Toris and Raivis, a Rogue Soviet Alien. He is killed by Ivan, causing the Heroes to confront Him at his base. He is later brought back to life and goes to Gakuen Hetalia High.

**Felicia AKA femPoland**- Toris' alien girlfriend who doesn't have any powers. She is used as a hostage to force Toris to work for Ivan.

**NyoRobos- Robots made to match the Heroes and defeat them.**

**Amelia AKA femAmerica- **a robot made to match Alfred in strength, she is the first to appear. She is often mistaken for Emily (another femAmerica) But is designed to be Alfred's female counterpart. She is programmed to be Matthew's sister

**Arthur AKA England**- A robot made to match Alice's psychic ability, he can also be controlled by Katyusha. He's the smart one and actually gains a crush on Francis (OMG).

**Matthew AKA Canada-** a robot made to match Madeline's invisibility, he can see her when she turns invisible. He is quiet and doesn't like violence, but he will fight. He is usually with Arthur. He is also programmed to be Amelia's brother.

**Louise AKA femGermany-** a robot made to match Ludwig's rock-power, she is a worthy opponent. She is reluctant in attacking Feli or Gilbert, since they remind her of Feliciano and Gillian, but will.

**Feliciano AKA Italy-** a robot that can heal the other robots like Feli, but also can use her future power: Wound Transferal- he can transfer wounds to others. He doesn't like to fight, but he will when pushed to. He likes Ludwig and hates fighting him. He will not attack Lovi but in stead will protect her because she reminds him of Lovino

**Lovino AKA Romano-** a robot that can put up force fields, his force fields are protected by an electrical current that will shock the person who hits them. He refuses to attack Feli or Antonio because they remind him of Feliciano and Carmen.

**Carmen AKA femSpain**- A robot made to match Antonio's fire ability, she won't attack Lovi. She is incredibly protective of Lovino.

**Gillian AKA femPrussia-** a robot made to match Gilbert's ice ability, she won't attack Ludwig unless forced to. She also dislikes attacking Madeline, but she is more willing to.

**Francine AKA femFrance-** a robot made to match Francis' water ability, she doesn't care about the plants' wellbeing and will willingly take their water and kill them for her own gain.

**Sakura AKA femJapan-** a robot that can control technology like Kiku, she is in charge of programming her fellow robots. She is always wearing her school uniform and dreams of being a normal high-schooler.

**Pierette AKA femSealand-** a robot who can match Peter's superhuman ability, she thinks he's cute. She won't attack Alice unless Sakura programs her too because Alice is a lot like Arthur. She and Arthur have a better relationship than Peter and Alice.

**Setting:**

Fictional city of Misty Falls, USA


End file.
